Feeling Beyond Comprehension
by SiningStar
Summary: When Kardia confesses his love, will Dégel be able to love him back? If he will, how many hardships must he surpass? A.U.! KardiaxDégel, slight TenmaxSasha and Jabu in the middle of everything :D! YAOI menxmen , lime and lemon! Enjoy :D!
1. Chap 1: Saying Something Stupid

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do _**not**_ own Saint Seiya nor anything related to it. This story is just a spurt of my perverted and yaoi-ist imagination and I am, in no way, getting paid to do this!

**WARNINGS:** **_YAOI_**, this story contains homossexual relationships, if you don't like it, don't read it! I'm not making you. This is also Alternative Universe (A.U.)! This story contains lime/lemon and will contain more in the future!

**ENJOY :D!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saying something stupid

* * *

-"What did I do wrong that you must receive me with seven stones and converse with me with other seven?"

Silence.

-"Why me anyway? You specifically asked for me to accompany you. Was there no one else who would like to take my place?"

-"Gee, Dégel, your words really make my heart flutter…"

-"Sarcasm suits you oh so very well Kardia."

-"It suits me better than you, that's for sure."

An awkward silence followed between the two friends. The woods were a lovely sight to behold, especially while riding, but alas, as all perfect situations, something must go wrong. It's a rule that not even Gods break.

-"Kardia, I do not understand! What did I do to make you so mad that now you will not even spare a word to me?"

-"I've spared you several words."

-"Oh, let me rephrase myself: not even spare a KIND and GENTLE word as you used to."

Another wave of silence. The shadows of the tree branches gave a very romantic feeling to their surroundings, but their quarrel managed to distract them from anything around them.

-"please, Kardia, at least just…"

-"I wonder what is this noise I'm hearing."

-"I do not hear it, clarify yourself."

-"Shut up so I can figure out what it is."

-"Very well."

After that, several minutes passed and Dégel felt more awkward than ever. –"Have you defined it yet?"

-"No, keep quiet."

Five, ten minutes… Dégel felt stupid now and quite mad and decided that he must know what it was, since his ears didn't catch any sound other than the horses' hooves hitting the ground with every step. –"Kardia, stop making a fool out of me and tell me what it is!"

-"You really want to know?" – Kardia stopped his horse and Dégel soon followed turning to his best friend. –"Yes! Now tell me!"

-"Your voice." – Kardia's eyes were shut as he ordered the horse to walk again. Dégel was dumbfounded by Kardia's sentence and saw himself in a situation where he never would have imagined himself in. He was angry. Angry at his best friend, Kardia, the General of Scorpio. He pulled the horse's leash a bit and moved so that he was blocking Kardia's path. –"If you keep your rude manners towards me while on the stroll, I suggest you do not count on me for anything else while living."

Kardia stopped his horse, mainly because of Dégel's position, but his words really stung. Nonetheless, Kardia was still mad at the green haired man. –"Fine, I'll smile for you happy?" – Dégel sent him an icy glare. –"If you are going to keep that attitude for the rest of the trip, excuse me '_my liege_', I will not follow you. Goodbye Kardia." – Dégel motioned his horse towards the opposite direction he had been riding in a few minutes ago.

The blue haired man sighed tiredly and chose his path. – "You want to know why I'm angry at you?" – Dégel stopped the horse. –"Then follow me to the water fall." – Dégel sighed, he wanted to know why he was being treated like a bad dog, but he figured that he and his curiosity had to wait until the sound of water was heard.

-------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

Now near the waterfall, Kardia and Dégel got off the horses to rest a bit. The animals went to the small lake there to drink water and Kardia climbed some rocks and sat on one of them. Dégel took his shoes off, rolled up a bit of his pants and sank his feet into the cold water. –"Will you now tell me?"

-"Why did you accept Unity's request to help him in the library at night?" – Kardia looked at the horizon, not sparing a glance at Dégel. He had a bitter tone to his voice although remaining calm, an attitude that didn't portray the blue haired man. This left the smaller man a bit surprised, because Kardia wasn't a very mature and calm man, but answered nonetheless.

-"Because he is my friend. If you asked me that, I would surely help you as well. And besides, I like to be near books, it sooths me."

-"Does it _sooth_ you to be near _him _as well?"

-"Kardia, I really am not understanding the fuss you are making out of this subject. It is as if you are jealous."

Kardia jumped off the rock and landed a few feet away from Dégel, laughing maniacally a bit after. Dégel was, once more, surprised at his actions and got up, moving towards his best friend. –"I really don't understand how people manage to call you the 'Wise Wizard Man' in the castle. You can be so dumb Dégel, so dumb!"

-"If you explained to me why you are so mad, then perhaps I would not sound so dumb in front of you!"

Kardia turned and Dégel was half afraid of what he saw. The blue man's eyes were filled with a mixture of feelings Dégel couldn't quite explain and, out of the blue, his arms were being grabbed by Kardia's hands. –"I like you Dégel."

Dégel blinked. –"I like you too Kardia, we are best friends aren't w…"

"IDIOT! It's not that kind of 'like' I'm talking about!" – Dégel suddenly widened his eyes as he felt a pair of lips touching his. After a minute or two, a tongue made its way past his lips and, subsequently, that same tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. Dégel was being taken away by the sensations the kiss was submitting him to and, without really wanting or not, he closed his eyes and let himself loose into the feelings that kiss was awakening.

Confusion was definitely there, maybe a bit of sadness as well and… Something else? It was making him dizzy beyond reason and his stomach was near the point of throwing up.

The kiss became more and more passionate, mostly due to Kardia's efforts, and then it all ended. The blue haired man stopped it, got on his horse and went away without saying a word. Dégel could only remain quiet and with his eyes still closed, suddenly missing the hot mouth on top of his. As the only thing that kept him up was Kardia, he fell to the ground, his knees supporting his weight. The wise man didn't know what to do or what he had felt. In those 20 years he had already lived, he had never experienced anything like that, therefore couldn't quite tell what it was.

A small tear rolled from his eye and he could only mutter Kardia's name. One tear passed to two then to three and, before Dégel knew it, he was crying for something he didn't know. He didn't want to return to the castle at that moment, he knew the way; therefore he stayed near the waterfall and his horse until the uneasy feeling left. But did it really leave?

-------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

The days passed and, before Dégel knew it, 2 weeks had passed and he had seen Kardia only once or twice. After a while, Asmita disappeared too and, while helping the King with documents, he had his answers.

-"Dégel, you seem awfully distracted lately. Is it because you are helping Unity at the library?"

-"No my liege. I have stopped helping him a week ago, when my efforts seemed no longer needed."

-"Dégel, Kardia left with Asmita to the South cabin. They are investigating a gang that has been terrorizing the village-folk. Asmita is the only one that comes once in two weeks to report to me. I shall inform you of his next arrival a day before. Now go and call El Cid. In your state, a little girl would be more helpful."

-"Yes my liege, thank you my liege."

-"Oh yes, and tell my daughter Sasha that her groom, Tenma, is to arrive in a week."

-"Yes my liege. With your permission, I will excuse myself."

After leaving Sage's office, calling El Cid and warning princess Sasha, Dégel took notice of the aching in his chest, which was making his stomach move in annoyance. He took support in one of the columns, hiding from the light coming from the window. He took deep slow breaths while clutching at his own chest and started thinking when that pain had started to bother him. Oh yes… -"Since the King told me Kardia left without saying a word… Or perhaps even before, but I could not really feel it. What am I to do? I have never felt like this before."

He managed to straighten up and, ignoring the pain, went to his room and just let himself fall on top of his comfy bed. The birds were chirping outside and a great weather could be seen all over the main city of the kingdom, but Dégel couldn't care less. What was that? What was that noxious feeling?

-"Certainly not like the one I had while kissing Kardia. That one was making my body react in a strange but pleasant way, this one just makes me want to vomit and cry." He sat up, now feeling much more relieved, but not tempted to do anything more for a couple of minutes. –"I have got to know. This is so new to me. Did this already exist? Or am I just imagining about liking Kardi-a… or… not…" – Dégel's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what was happening to him.

-------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

As Dégel watched Sasha studying, he thought about his feelings, while the continuous pain in his chest was still bothering him. –'I can't be in love with him, can I? Kardia has always been my best friend and companion since we were born into this world… Now I am liking him? But how did this come to be?' – Continuing to be deep in thoughts, Dégel failed to see when Sasha called his name, first with a question about what she was studying, but then, seeing that he wasn't paying attention, she called her young tutor, worried. –"Dégel!"

The green haired man 'woke up' and turned suddenly to face Sasha. –"Lady Sasha, my sincerest apologies!" – "No matter, but what has happened? You seemed so deep in thought…" – Dégel's cheek turned a light shade of pink and he gazed apologetically at Sasha, he didn't think that particular problem would destroy his focus. Even when absent, Dégel figured, Kardia still managed to distract him. – "Nothing you must be bothered with, milady. Please, continue to study."

Sasha sighed and didn't avert her eyes to the book, but kept her gaze on Dégel. –"Please, dear friend, tell me what is the matter. You made me worried and papa said you have been off lately… It is because of Kardia, is it not?" – Dégel sighed and got up, going to the big window, gazing outside as the sunlight hit his face and caressed his skin. – "I cannot keep anything from you either, can I?"

Sasha gave a kind smile, but remained sitting. –"Of course you cannot. Now tell me, what is keeping your mind uneasy? Is it Kardia?" – Dégel closed his eyes, enjoying the heat and sighed, nodding in agreement. –"Yes, it is…" – "Did he do something wrong to you?" – Dégel turned to face Sasha, confusion suffusing his mind. –"Yes. I mean no…"

-"You don't know."

With another sigh of defeat, Dégel lowered his head. –"No, I do not know what is happening to me." – "Then what is? I might be young, but seeing you like this is breaking my heart. I would like to help." – Sasha got up and walked to face Dégel, standing in front of him. She took his hands and involved them in her own, giving him a reassuring smile. –"Please, continue."

Dégel continued to look down, some tears forming in his eyes, still not knowing how to react to the whole new situation. –"Remember when I and Kardia left for a stroll on the woods, near the castle grounds? He kissed and said he liked me." – "But that is normal, you two are friends, are you not?" – "Yes, but that seems to be the problem, he does not like me only as a friend you see." – Sasha's mouth let out a mute 'Oh' and she gently requested Dégel to continue talking. – "And his kiss milady... You are still young, perhaps you do not understand, or perhaps you do, I know not. May heaven forbid the thoughts that crossed my mind when his lips touched mine, but no word may describe what it was like to me.

"Forgive me, I am talking of improper things to you when you were supposed to be studying." – "No, please, do continue. Not being able to hear the whole story is what makes me not able to think about anything." The princess chuckled and Dégel continued his tale. –"Now this sudden trip without bothering to tell me. He had been avoiding me, you see, your majesty. After the kiss, he just left without saying a word. And it made something eat the insides of my chest to hear it from His Majesty, the King, and not him. It makes me feel so…" –"Unwanted Dégel?"

The tears suddenly made sense and he considered letting them roll. Lowering once again his head, the small water drops fell from his eyes faster and faster, and the sobs heard with more frequency. Sasha could only pat his shoulders a bit, even though she would like to hug him and take that pain away from him. –"Dégel, you do know what you feel, do you not?"

-"Oh yes, Milady." – His voice was hoarse. – "Oh milady, if only I found it sooner. I am indeed dumb, as he portrayed me." – Sasha offered her handkerchief, he accepting it and cleaning his nose with what elegance he had. Her face turned into a slight sad frown and she patted his back once more. A few minutes passed by and the green haired man was now calmer, his hair being stroked by Sasha's gentle hand. –"Dégel, do not think of the past, but of the future. You can still mend things."

The pained man looked at her quickly and his heart warmed as a gentle and kind smile formed itself on her face. – "It will all get better. I have always read on the stories that the princes fight for their won damsels. If they fall, they get up." – Dégel nodded his head in agreement and gave a small bow. –"Thank you for listening milady, I must have bothered you."

-"Not at all, it is no bother to help a dear friend cursed by the ties of love." – She continued to smile at him and as it was contagious, he found himself smiling as well. As a knock was heard on the door, Dégel dried the remaining humidity in his eyes, got up and went for the door. The messenger Jabu was waiting. –"Milord, King Sage has ordered me to tell you milord and Her highness, Princess Sasha, that Lord Asmita and Lord Tenma are to arrive together this afternoon."

Oh, he had almost forgotten. He dismissed Jabu and turned to the princess, who was now radiating a tender wave of energy from her. –"Tenma is arriving?" – She asked, hope filling her sweet voice. –"It seems so, Milady. Your maids should be arriving shortly, I will dismiss myself, the lesson will be postponed." –She nodded, happiness all around her. Before leaving the library, Dégel turned to the princess and gave her an honest, kind smile. –"Thank you for your advice milady. I shall always be grateful to you." – Her smile broadened and he gave a quick bow, before leaving. –'So Asmita is arriving…'

-------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

"_Ka-kardia! More!" –_

"_Ka-kardia! More!" – The blue haired man obliged, letting his hips rock faster and harder towards Dégel's smaller frame. The sight was too much for Kardia, the man he had for so long loved and desired was writhing underneath him, the cheeks turned into a lovely shade of dark pink, sweat forming from his wearing but pleasurable efforts, the moans coming hoarse and loud. He heard his name being shouted by the figure beneath him and closed his eyes, feeling the end of the line for that passionate moment. The walls surrounding Kardia started to become tighter, sending the blue haired man to a state of pure bliss._

_He heard that sweet voice calling to him, first quietly, then a bit louder-_

-"KARDIA!!!" – The sleeping man woke up abruptly, quickly sitting on his bed. He thanked the gods that Asmita was blind because of his predicament. –"WHAT?! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!"

He saw the blind man at the door of his bedroom, inside the cabin they have been sharing for the past month or so. He sent a death glare to the blond man, not really caring if he saw it or not. He had been having the most wonderful dream, though heartbreaking because he knew Dégel would never assume that position, and he wanted to at least get to the part where he'd fall asleep hugging his angel. –"Do not look at me like that General. I may be blind, but I can feel your vicious atmosphere. I have returned from the trip."

-"Yes, somehow I caught that… Took you a bit longer than needed, no? We don't have time to loose here Asmita, you know that!" – The blind man sighed in frustration. –"Yes, but this delay is surely going to put an end to various problems, General. King Sage let me bring a backup man with me and that is why I took so long."

Kardia growled. –'It better not be some idiot soldier! I've had my share with them! What if it is Unity? Dégel wouldn't stop with "Unity this, Unity that" and NOW I would have to live with him? Well, I suppose I could always make him my slave…' – He let his upper body fall once again to the mattress. – "I'll be there in a second."

"What for?" – Asmita, always curious, it pissed Kardia off sometimes. This was one of these times because Dégel's silhouette still hadn't disappeared from his mind and his predicament was growing. –"Because I want privacy to dress up decently. Can't I oh almighty?" – Asmita sighed in annoyance and left the room, saying sotto voce. 'Learn to be calmer, Kardia'

Kardia sighed once again and started to think of horrible and terrible things to take Dégel's image out of his head. A few minutes later he was able to get out of bed, without worrying about the bulge he had. He quickly put on some clothes, washed his face with the small bucket of water he had, combed his hair slightly with his fingers and headed to the door of his room. –' It's now or never sucker. If you are or end up in my black list, prepare for hell because Kardia, the sadistic general of Scorpio has arrived.'

He breathed in and opened his door. The man he saw… -"I can't believe this! YOU?"

-"Hello Kardia."

* * *

ToBeContinued...

* * *

**_Crazy Corner_**

**Sining****Star:** Haha, I laugh peeps xD… Thank you for my beta reader, Fangirl-Chan T3T, this chapter wouldn't be as half as amazing (or half as grammatically correct) without you xD x3! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so that we can improve :D! If you have specific flames for both sides, send them (not that I appreciate flames, but wha'evah xD..) So, hope you liked it and tell me about your thoughts ;)!

**Meowmeowtheblackcat a.k.a. Fangirl-Chan: **"It was a lot of fun beta-ing for dear Star. I am a big fan of KardiaxDegel of Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, and as such I am grateful for the writing of this fan fiction by dear Star. To you readers, I would be grateful too if you could spend a minute or two reviewing to this story and tell us what you think and how we could improve. I personally would not mind flames, but please do address them to me specifically should you wish to flame. It would be good if you enjoyed the story, though, for I sincerely hope that this can contribute somewhat to the growing SSTLC community. I thank you all for reading. I thank you, too, my dear Star, for writing this story. Above all, please review, for, as fellow writers and readers, you know how much your opinions mean to us. Many thanks and my best wishes to you."


	2. Chap 2: Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do _**not**_ own Saint Seiya nor anything related to it. This story is just a spurt of my perverted and yaoi-ist imagination and I am, in no way, getting paid to do this!

**WARNINGS:** **_YAOI_**, this story contains homossexual relationships, if you don't like it, don't read it! I'm not making you. This is also Alternative Universe (A.U.)! This story contains lime/lemon and will contain more in the future!

**ENJOY :D!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something wicked this way comes**

**

* * *

**

-"What are you doing here?"

Kardia looked at the man in front of him and the floor seemed to be swept out of the ground. Were the gods really against him? –"Kardia, the last time we met, your memory seemed to work better. I heard Asmita telling you King Sage sent a back up man and here I am."

-"But why you?!"

-"Why not me?" - Dégel's long, smooth, green hair was tied into a loose ponytail, but the strands of hair swayed when the wizard moved his head. Kardia saw how Dégel started analyzing the house, seeing if it was dusty and picking up some things off the ground. It was messy but nothing like the fashion in which Kardia usually maintained his room in the castle.

-"This is unusually clean seeing how Kardia is unorganized about things."

-"I have to do it mostly, but General Kardia also helps me from time to time." – Dégel's face lit with surprise and he gazed at a mouth shut, furious Kardia. –"If I had asked you, you would have sent me to hell or worse. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Seeing Dégel there was a bit too much for Kardia and his pride as a man was being quickly thrown out of the window with every move Dégel made that could be taken in a more promiscuous way. That was mainly the reason why the usually short temper of Kardia was already getting to his head and his boiling blood rushing towards his nether regions. He turned around abruptly, and went to his room, banging the door against its frame.

Dégel and Asmita watched the decadent show as Kardia locked himself in his room. –"I can assure you, Dégel, he is not usually like this, although sometimes the child within him emerges to the surface."

"I know Asmita. That is what worries me most about him..." – Dégel stared for a moment at the door of Kardia's room, sighed and looked around. It wasn't a very big cabin. It was made of wood and sometimes it creaked when walking. There was a small table, big enough for four people and four chairs, also made of wood. There was also a comfortable worn green couch and a small window. Dégel sighed once again and looked outside; Asmita turned to him and whispered, so as to not pick up the attention of the big 'baby' next door. –"Is it him?"

The green haired mage was taken a bit aback, but kept staring through the window and sighed yet again. –"Yes." – He was not surprised Asmita had found out actually. What the blind man didn't know wasn't much; the blindness gave him the ability to understand others. –"I suspected as much. Kardia..."

-"I know. HE told me first hand." – Asmita turned his head to the direction of the General of Scorpio's bedroom. –"Then that makes this both easier and harder. I will not lie, he will not want to be beside you when alone. He is too proud to do so."

Dégel felt a bit of sadness flowing into his chest. He knew that; he wasn't as wise as Asmita, but he knew his best friend and newly found lover as the books of spells he studied so thoroughly. Yes, he knew Kardia wouldn't even spare him a moment alone or a kind word if possible, that's what made Dégel so thoughtful about how he would act towards and near the blue haired man He did not want to just walk straight towards the man and throw him a casual "You know what, I am in love with you too, so stop avoiding me already." Oh no, that would have been the biggest mistake he would ever dream of making in his life. And avoiding the Scorpio was not an option, either; was it not Dégel's himself who chose to come to this barren place in the first place in order to confront his own feelings? But was there any third way around this? Dégel was afraid there was none, not to his non-existent knowledge of love and what-not.

----------------------x----------------------

A week later, Dégel was familiarized with the habits and procedures regarding the mission at hand; he read the mission book over four times and assured himself he knew the rules. He had to test himself first of course and, as Asmita was the mission coordinator, he made Kardia test Dégel. At first, Kardia wasn't very keen on it, but then gave in seeing that he could torment his dear Dégel a bit. – 'Dear my ass... He doesn't like me, so why bother thinking of him that way? I can torment him, but nothing more.' Kardia grumbled to himself. However, he was not the lovey-dovey type; au contraire, he was the "take what you want type", so if spending time with Dégel meant being able to make the most out of what the beautiful man was willing, or not for that matter, to give him, he would not pass up the chance. Not in a million years.

Before leaving the cabin, Dégel gave a quick reading through the long mission papers and left the house with Kardia, who was already expecting him. – "So, do you think you're ready to face me?" – The blue haired man held a confident smirk on his face and his tone of voice was arrogant. If Dégel didn't know better, he might have been offended. But he was Kardia...

-"Of course." – Kardia looked a bit at Dégel, up and down. The object of his affection wore something very simple: training tight darkish brown pants, brown sandals and a light dark blue shirt. He was very desirable in the eyes of Kardia,, but... – 'When was he not?' – Kardia mentally scolded himself and focused on the task he had at hand. – "Then let's begin." – The general moved swiftly and quickly, too quickly for the 'poor' wizard to follow with his beautiful green eyes. Next thing he knew, he was slammed against the nearest tree with his back pressed tightly to Kardia's chest.

Dégel didn't want to think of what was happening: on the one hand, he was failing a 'mission' and not being perfect, on the other hand... Well, he had his beloved pressing against him and Dégel couldn't lie saying that it was not arousing him in any way. Since loving a man, or anybody for that matter, was something very new to Dégel, he wasn't really sure of what to do or say, so he decided that, for the moment, he would play the 'damsel in distress'.

-"And now what, _kiddo_? I'm gonna rape you and all you can do is scream. _But no one will hear you_." – And after those shocking sentences, Kardia cracked the coldest and arrogant laugh the beautiful wizard had ever heard and he wondered if the General of Scorpio was kidding or was going to be true to his words. And that last path both scared and excited Dégel. The wizard could feel Kardia's breathing on his neck, causing shivers to run up and down his body.

Kardia was a bit stunned with the whole situation. He had done and said everything he usually did when testing a trainee, but it all seemed so off when testing Dégel. Kardia would never admit it, nor did he fully understand it, but saying those cruel worlds to Dégel made his blood boil. With words he knew had no meaning what-so-ever there and then! Also, he could feel Dégel shivering, he just didn't know if it was because of his irresistible charms or fear. Kardia started to remember his re-occurring dreams. – _Aaah, Ka-kardia! M-more!_ – 'ARGH! What are you thinking about you idiot? You don't like him anymore! Stop thinking those stupid and useless things!' – Although he thought that, deep inside, he knew he wanted and craved for those dreams to come true, which made the situation worse.

Dégel felt the hot breath near his skin and, when it was about to kiss it, the mouth and the whole body against Dégel parted and it made the wizard slightly cold.

Kardia had to step away, his instincts were taking over him and before he raped Dégel then and there, he walked away. He could be merciless, sadistic and may not have many manners, but that didn't imply that he had to be rude to his significant other. Considering his options, he opted for the one which he considered would canonize him. – "You're not ready yet. Give a couple more tries with Asmita. He lacks socializing abilities as well and is too rational. You're inexperienced and immature."

As Kardia started to explain what he had done wrong; Dégel ignored the 'pain' in his lower abdomen and turned to his friend, still a bit red. While the blue haired man continued to explain, a sadistic smirk appeared on his face and the green haired man was taken aback when Kardia called him 'inexperienced' and 'immature'. Immature was a thing Dégel certainly wasn't! Kardia noticed the change in Dégel's features, from serene and a bit flushed, to slightly angry and smirked, starting to leave towards the forest. – "Now, if your graciousness excuses me, I'm going to do something for our mission. You coming here was just a big mistake. See you later!"

As the green haired man watched his object of affection leaving, he controlled his sudden burst of anger when he couldn't feel the blue haired man. As soon as he felt that Kardia was far away, all the plants and trees that were in a six and a half feetperimeter from Dégel froze. The ground was covered with sheets of ice that reflected the lithe frame of the wizard like thousands for mirrors glinting in the sun. Dégel decided to head back to the cabin and every step he took left an ice footprint on the forest's ground.

He never knew he could be this angry, even if he lived so many years with Kardia's company, nothing had left him so angry and sad. He entered the cabana and shut the door loudly, making a blond man to bolt from his own room. – "Dégel, what is it?"

-"That Neanderthal! That jug of incomprehensible material! That…"

-----------------------------x-------------------------

-"…And that rotten piece of flesh and blood said that it was a mistake me coming here! Me, of all people! That bastard!" – After a long, angry rambling about the flaws of Kardia, Dégel finally said to Asmita what put him out of control. And Asmita was partially surprised, not because of what angered Dégel, but because it angered Dégel so much he was almost killing his own mother if she crossed his way. – 'And he is cursing. If it was not for the General of Scorpio, Dégel would never curse. Or be mad, for that matter…"

-"Dégel, calm yourself and sit down." – Dégel sighed deeply and inwardly started counting from one to ten, while he sat down in the nearest chair. Asmita pondered the words he should or shouldn't use, the ideas he should or shouldn't express, and so forth, until he actually said a word. – "Dégel, you do know the General of Scorpio, do you not?" – Now calmer, Dégel managed to maintain a controlled tone of voice. – "Yes."

-"And, I am sure, you did not notice the difference in the atmosphere after you arrived." – Dégel was very curious at that. Difference? What difference? Kardia and Asmita were their usual selves: Kardia was over-egoistic, a bastard and very temperamental and Asmita was… Quiet. – "If, and I think you are, you are wondering what difference, I shall tell you a few of them. Kardia seems more under control with you around. He is not as rash when you are around. And it is not so '_moody_', shall I say? He almost glared me to my death."

Dégel let a low chuckle escape and didn't feel that angry or sad anymore. Yes, the words still hurt, but knowing that he still made some kind of difference to Kardia lifted him up from the ground. He looked through the window; the sun was still high and Dégel thought about what to do. He wasn't very experienced in love affairs and what-not, therefore he didn't know how to do things. Was he supposed to just bluntly tell Kardia? No, that wasn't the way… Or did he have to leave subtle tips about his love and then, before a beautiful and peaceful night, Kardia would kiss him lightly and they'd… No, that was a bit too much, for either of them. Dégel wasn't very romantic and Kardia wouldn't have the stomach to do something so… Sweet? – 'I am sure he would vomit before doing anything like that…'

With all those possibilities, the green haired man was growing more and more confused, without knowing what to do and how to act before the man he loved. Fortunately, as it was still morning, Dégel still had time to think about something. Asmita, watching the progressive change in the wizard's features couldn't help but try and solve some problems. – 'After all, I'm a perfectionist.' –"Tell me…" – Dégel looked quickly at Asmita, sensing a sly tone to the Virgo's voice. Somehow, it made him want to back up against a wall or flee, that tone of voice wasn't a very good omen to what would be happening next. – "Did you pass the test?"

"No. I'm ashamed." – Dégel faced the ground, analyzing what he had done wrong. – "And it was because of you not passing the test that Kardia said what he said, was it not?"

-"Yes… But, if I may, what about it?"

Asmita's face had a blank expression, but his aura changed rapidly, giving Dégel a bad feeling about the plans of the man before him.

-----------------------------x-------------------------

-"Over here again Scorpio?" – Kardia greeted the bartender and tried to remember his name. Kardia was never good at remembering anything from anyone. Except Dégel. – "Ah, Ikoku, still here bastard?" – The bartender that was cleaning a glass laughed heartedly at the response. – "I've been here for the past 10 years, you won't see me off so easily. The usual?" – The blue haired man sat down in front of the bartender and owner of the inn. He nodded in response; he wanted to get his head off of his problems. Not that it helped much afterwards… –"Then there you have my answer to your first question. Anything new around here?" – "Che… Actually, you do." – The owner of the inn turned around and served the general a generous glass of a strong drink that Kardia learned to love. He took a sip of the drink and put the glass on the counter. – "Oh really…"

-"Yes you stubborn bastard. I heard that a real beauty came when that blind blonde went to the city negotiating."

-"He's a man, not a woman."

-"And?" – Kardia looked at the bartender, sipping another bit of the poisoning alcohol. – "It's not as if we are very concerned about gender, you learned that. Besides," – Ikoku moved closer to Kardia, as if telling the other man a secret. –"if he really is a beauty, then he's not going to be a problem." – Kardia shot him a death glare and the man laughed again. –"Just warnin' yeh Scorpio. I may restrain myself if the time comes, but others probably won't. Like the gang…" – Kardia downed the rest of the drink and almost crushed the glass after putting it onto the counter. –"Another round."

The owner nodded his head and poured the general another glass of the strong drink. –"I don't know what suddenly happened, but you're not going home sober." – Kardia laughed bitterly, his sadistic smirk showing once again. He sipped the burning alcohol quickly and ordered for another round. –"That bastard returned, that's all."

"Ooh, talking about the sweetie pie I mentioned before, eh?" – Kardia glared at him and the owner, for a few seconds, feared for his life, but then remembered himself that he still had many days to bother others. Besides, drunk talk is drunk talk. –"Then what did he do?" – He figured as much, men like Scorpio only drank for two reasons: they were either celebrating or were out of control and wanted to be dipped into the sweet nectar of ignorance. Also, they usually needed to vent, but that would have been on some specific target, preferably a nose or two, for mere alcohol never sufficed.

10 cups of the liquid fire later, the Scorpion wasn't very sober anymore and had started letting things out with more ease. –"And then that bastard just stood there! I kissed him and he just stood there!" – Kardia hit his head on the wooden bar, trying to evaporate somewhere. –"So let me see if I got this right: you like Mr. Peach but he doesn't and you're jealous and then you came here because of your business and left him so that you could take him out of your mind but it only made things worse and now he's returned and you don't know what to do?"

Kardia chuckled. –"Heh, and here I thought you just said 'Uhuh' for the heck of it." – The owner straightened up and continued to serve drinks or clean glasses. –"10 years is a lot of time to learn. But I'd like to meet this Mr. Peach, to throw you off…"

Kardia laughed bitterly once again and sipped his drink yet again. –"He's one of the most rational and geek beings alive. Trust me, that's a lot. Also, today I was almost raping him as well."

-"Oh, nasty thing Scorpio." – Seeing that Kardia wasn't very interested in general opinion, he decided to take another route. –"How come you almost fucked him?"

Kardia growled angrily and remembered what had happened a few hours ago. – "I had him trapped against a tree, his back turned to me and he started wiggling. _WIGGLING_. And his butt pressed against you know where… I'm surprised I contained myself!" – The owner inwardly agreed with him. Some of the 'gentlemen' in the bar disagreed with the mighty general and some of them did it a bit too loud. – "Che, ya're a weak arse, ya are Scorpio! If it'a would'a been me, I'da..." – Kardia got up suddenly and in a split second was pinning the old man to the table, his eyes gleaming with violence and delight. –"Ya what, you old fag?" – The man was frightened and horror shone in his brown orbs, enticing Kardia even more. The general squeezed the man harder and harder against the board, making it harder to breathe.

No one in the bar dared to move, but everyone had their hands in their pocket knife or prepared to punch once or twice. The owner, not wanting to see his inn smashed to little pieces, decided to break the ice and continued a conversation with the sadist. –"And how does he look like?"

-"Che, this conversation is turning ways I don't like very much…" – Kardia looked up and glared at the man suspiciously, crooking one eyebrow up. Reluctantly, he let go of his victim, who scampered away after sputtering and choking. Kardia had the feeling that he wanted to kill whoever the hell that dared interrupt his 'fun' as he turned to the innocent bar owner, his mind screaming murder. Yet, the bartender only served him one more time and the blue haired man seemed momentarily pleased. - "All right, he's…" – The blue haired man let go of the other male and went to the

-"But no romantic regards, I have had enough from my good for nothing son." – "ALL RIGHT! Will ya LET me FINISH?" Kardia, beside from becoming louder and mouth-loose, he also became scarier if something bothered him. – "Sure, go ahead."

-"Hmph… He's got this immense, gigantic hair, like that girl in the big tower…"

-"Rapunzel?"

-"Yeaah… I'm surprised you got this one. And it's green, matching with his eyes, and the most beautiful and slender body, and he wears the most funny looking glasses I've ever seen, and…"

-"Much like the gentleman that has entered?"

Kardia turned around and faced the owner again, with a small drunken smile. –"Yeah, just lik…" – Kardia turned around again and stood facing Dégel. The atmosphere of the bar became a bit colder and everyone, except Kardia, was starting to blow into their own hands. – "Quite cold, eh Scorpio? Scorpio?"

-----------------------------x-------------------------

-"And there you were, drinking yourself to death! What would you do if something about the mission leapt from your mouth Kardia? How irresponsible! Can you not do anything without me around?" – Kardia and Dégel had returned to the cabin, after one or two hours of journey through the woods. Asmita decided not to appear and Dégel was currently scolding a now sober general. –"No one asked you to go! And besides, I'm not a baby and you're not my momma! I know very well what to say and to whom!"

-"Well, it certainly does not look like it!" – Dégel gave his back to Kardia and sighed quickly. Kardia had a strong headache and Dégel's loud voice echoing through his ears wasn't helping his good humour. He sank deeper into the chair he was sitting on and watched Dégel's straight presence. – "Kardia, could you please restrain yourself from getting drunk! It is important that we finish this mission quickly without having a drunk in our team!"

Kardia laughed, half ordering himself to shut up because of the headache. – "So that you can return to your perfect little life with Unity? To your damned books? HAH! Confess Dégel! You're as eager to be here with me as you are to sleep with a deer!"

-"That is not true Kardia and you are being extremely unfair!" – Kardia got up from his chair and pushed the wizard against the wooden table, grabbing Dégel's fists and shoving them as well against the board. –"Me, unfair? What about you? You came sniffing around where you're not supposed to!" – Dégel started wriggling again, trying to set himself free, but Kardia was stronger than him many times. To his horror, his body seemed as though it had had forever to practice, waiting for such a situation, so that it now responded more than readily to the advances of the man he was so infatuated with. Despite the desperate screaming of his rational mind for blood to stop fleeing his head to pool down into another region, the nerves controlling his bodily movements seemed to glow in triumph with a definite: "Nope, it's my show now." And that was it, his will shut down on him, as he could feel the rough fabric of his pants pressing more and more to that which he did not want to think of right now. –"Let me go this instant Kardia!" – Kardia's smirk grew and his face came closer and closer to the wizard's. –"No."

Kardia's lips crushed violently against Dégel's, pushing for entrance and complete control. The control Dégel was so proud of having had almost evaporated, but he kept trying to release himself to his own dismay. He liked Kardia, but he wasn't about to be forced into anything despite his body telling him otherwise. Kardia kept pushing and trying and kissing until Dégel actually gave in a bit to his kiss, opening his mouth. The general managed to arrest both of the wizard's wrists under one of his hands and while the other started to explore the other man's chest.

Dégel shivered from the contact and saw the last of his control going out of the proverbial window under the scorpion's poison; he couldn't struggle anymore, it felt so good. Kardia's tongue savagely exploring his mouth, some saliva drops finding their way out of the battle fought within their mouths, Kardia's hand reaching his nipple, twisting it, pressing against it… The wizard found himself mewling at some of the actions right before Kardia's mouth left his, preceding his entire body. The wizard's hands were kept in a tight grip and he turned his face to the side.

-"Go back to the castle if you don't want to get hurt Dégel. This isn't child's play over here, you idiot."

-"Why are you…?"

Kardia held back what he was going to say and stopped for a moment. He didn't understand Dégel's question, nor did he hear it all. – "Why? So you wake up." – He leant down once again, his hot breath against Dégel's ear, making him shiver. –"I bet you're dying to go back to Unity. I bet you want him to do this to you, that platinum blonde. Guess what? You can't if you're here." – Kardia pushed Dégel harder against the wooden board and gritted his teeth. – "So hurry up and leave this place, got it, oh wise one?" – He straightened up, let Dégel go and shut himself in his room, after entering it with a loud slam of the door.

Dégel kept quiet, laying on the table, suppressing a few sobs. Dégel wasn't a man that cried easily, he was distant, cold… But Kardia knew how to melt him, sometimes in a good way, others in a bad way, much like this one. – 'Why did he do this? Why did he have to insult both Unity and me? Am I not here?' – Dégel remembered their days of youth, how they would have adventures, fun... Of course, they had their bad moments, mainly because of Unity, but Kardia had never been so forceful.

Dégel sat up on the table and stared at the floor. The general's words hurt more than he thought they would– 'Hurry up and leave... Should I?'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_**Featuring**__** the next chapter…**_

"_I am tired of you wanting to keep me away from you!" – Dégel hugs Kardia tightly, the other man trying to be free of the other's embrace. –"I have had it. Please, be with me…"_

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

**SiningStar:** :O... Omg, what is gonna happen next chapter xD? Well, I don't plan to write many moer chapters. Maybe two or three more, probably only two more because I have already determined it that way before I wrote this xD. Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR BETA-ing MEOW-CHAN! You really are a great help ;).

Thank you for those who favorited this story ;)!

** Zack Clyde-San**: I may do something about it, but not in this story xD.

I hope you liked this chapter. It took longer than expected because I took a lot of time preparing this chapter's plot and won't you say you loved and drunk Kardia xD? No o..o? Either way, PLEASE REVIEW!! :D

**Meow-Chan:** _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Although not being the author, I know I still love this story and am attached to it in more ways than one. Please review_


	3. Chap 3: Melodies of Life

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do _**not**_ own Saint Seiya nor anything related to it. This story is just a spurt of my perverted and yaoi-ist imagination and I am, in no way, getting paid to do this!

**WARNINGS:** **_YAOI_**, this story contains homossexual relationships, if you don't like it, don't read it! I'm not making you. This is also Alternative Universe (A.U.)! This story contains lime/lemon and will contain more in the future!

**ENJOY :D!**

* * *

_ Previously on FBC:_

_Dégel kept quiet, laying on the table, suppressing a few sobs. Dégel wasn't a man that cried easily, he was distant, cold… But Kardia knew how to melt him, sometimes in a good way, others in a bad way, much like this one. – 'Why did he do this? Why did he have to insult both Unity and me? Am I not here?' – Dégel remembered their days of youth, how they would have adventures, fun... Of course, they had their bad moments, mainly because of Unity, but Kardia had never been so forceful._

_Dégel sat up on the table and stared at the floor. The general's words hurt more than he thought they would– 'Hurry up and leave... Should I?'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Melodies of Life**

* * *

-'Should I?' – He looked around the compartment, where he alone sat. He thought about what his life would be if he returned to the castle then, leaving Kardia and putting his feelings aside. Everything would change back, even his fate. He kept wondering about the sort of fate he initially thought he was destined to: growing old alone, with no one to be by his side holding him, caring only about aged mouldy books and dying because of a greedy disciple who put poison in his food.

Since ever he had resigned himself to that dark, lonely fate and cared only about studying. Kardia always acted like a light at the end of the tunnel, breaking the wizard's ice chains whenever possible, bringing him precious moments of happiness that Dégel constantly cherished - but it wasn't like that anymore. They grew older and became fine young men; now Kardia had other things to worry about, more important than Dégel. The green haired beauty let himself fall backwards, always returning to the shadows, those cold and lonely shadows. He always thought it suited him, after all, he was a Mage of Ice, and a cold fate was to be expected. Except, whenever Kardia was around life gained colour and it wasn't as dark and cold.

-'Do I really want to freeze forever? Do I want to become… Ice?'

He recalled his happy times with Kardia and how he, in his own way, would be gentle to him and have fun, even if they did get in trouble in the end. Seeing the empty room and feeling lonely he sighed. He looked down and realised what he should do. –"If the gods demand so of me, I shall leave, but until then..." – He forcefully grabbed the wooden board and felt a bright fire burn within his body, deep in his heart.

* * *

Asmita was peacefully meditating near the house's fences when he felt sick. His mind started clouding, the control over his body slipping away and he slowly forgot he had a mortal part. As images rushed through his mind, the blond fell to the ground, convulsing violently. The vision's speed started to decrease and his conscious fell into a deep slumber, the seizures now less constant.

Dégel was deep in thought when his ears picked up some ruckus coming from outside. He got up and moved in front of the window, only to quickly run to the door and the lying figure near their home. Dégel knelt next to the blonde, picked him slightly up and examined for any signs of life. Fortunately, Asmita was still alive. – 'What happened?´- The wizard tried to wonder about that, but he had other priorities at that moment, such as a passed out man on his lap.

He sorted out his next actions rationally, picked the blond up, having some difficulty since he wasn't used to carrying someone and managed to open the door and not fall in the process. He crossed the living room to Asmita's chamber and laid him on his bed. He returned to the living room, closing the door to the other one's chamber, and sat back on the chair, thinking. Asmita's visions were a rumour that travelled through the court, no one had proved or witnessed him seeing the future. But the truth was that Asmita had helped countless times in battles by predicting the enemy's moves with precision, which supported the theory of his premonitions even more. Could it be that he really had them? To Dégel, it was impossible to imagine seeing the future as clearly as people said the blond did.

Dégel sighed, his curious spirit once again taking the best of him, and putting Kardia's business aside for a few moments, went outside to inspect the scene. He looked around, noting every speck of dust out of place. The place where Asmita once laid was the only thing that broke the perfect scenario around Dégel. Branches were broken, the grass trashed trough, mixing with the earth and had been stirred in many directions and beautiful, once colourful flowers were trampled.

He remembered a small trail of saliva in the corners of Asmita's mouth and he saw his beige tunic slightly marred with dirt. - 'He must've fallen to the ground and he most certainly moved in circles against the earth… Did he convulse?' – Dégel returned to their house, feeling that the garden had no more clues to offer him. The green haired man decided that he would ask Asmita about this, knowing that he would get some kind of answer, mostly for the scare the blonde gave him.

Knowing that Kardia was the one to cook that night, the wizard sighed and started thinking of something to cook, for that stubborn bastard didn't like to follow many rules. He grabbed the book he'd been reading and relaxed into one of the armchairs, musing about their next meal.

* * *

Kardia lay on his bed, thinking about what he would do from then on. Though normally the future didn't preoccupy him, his friendship with the lovely geek did and it was making unexpected turns, turns that didn't particularly please him. He planned to stay away from Dégel until his feelings subsided, but that only made things worse; then Dégel came and his self control, which wasn't much to begin with, slipped away very easily, pretty much predictably led to scenes like the one he had just been through.

He continued to remember the bold actions he took towards Dégel. How badly he had wanted to have him then and there… The sweet taste on his lips still lingered, Dégel's response still taunted his mind and his mewls… Oh, his mewls… Sweet music from heaven couldn't compare and Kardia almost thought he could die happy then and there. But alas, he couldn't, he didn't have one of the things he desired the most. He felt like a young child craving a cake displayed on the window's shop: forever there, tempting and at a hand's reach, but always unattainable.

-"Fuck! Why is he here?" – Why, indeed? Kardia didn't understand. He wanted to ravish Dégel whenever he had or didn't have the chance, but he knew he couldn't. Although he was a sadistic bastard, he cherished the things precious to him and he only wanted to see Dégel happy. He didn't mind for anything else other than Dégel. That was the main reason why he left and avoided Dégel – he knew Dégel would be happy with Unity, but he wanted to be away from them if , they asked. Well, it was simple wasn't it? If he were near them, he would (very happily) kill (torture and then shred from limb to limb) Unity, which would make Dégel unhappy. Which, by the way, made Kardia himself guil- displeased. And no, he would not feel lost seeing his beloved happy with someone else. So basically, he was doing it for Dégel, or so Kardia kept telling himself.

As the sun set and the orange glow surrounding the forest had turned a sickly purple, Kardia turned on his bed, got up, paced around his bedroom, thinking and thinking about what he should do. He then decided it would be best to stay away from Dégel. The remembrance of his unrequited love was enough to haunt him but that could never compare to the memory of the kiss he had given to the beautiful wizard.

– "Ok, now that I have decided to stay away from him, what to do? Well, I could always beat up some of the gang members to frighten them off… Nah, I'd have Dégel AND Asmita to nag at me and my headache just got worse. Note to self: philosophizing is not allowed when you have a hangover… Which reminds me, who's making dinner today? I'm starving..." –And then it struck him: it was him making the dinner that night. – 'Shit. Well, if Dégel kept himself on the table, I wouldn't really need anything else to… NO, STOP! Damn, he'll be the death of me, this time from starvation too.' – Growling in frustration, he decided to cook; maybe Dégel would leave his mind while he worked with the food.

* * *

An hour later, Dégel decided that it would be best to start cooking dinner, but the sound of Kardia's doorknob turning made him stop. Then he saw the most unexpected thing he had ever seen: Kardia left his room, caught his hair in a low ponytail, headed towards the kitchen and locked himself in.

What seemed like a little action bewildered Dégel's mind to infinity, he stared in disbelief at the kitchen door, doubting his own mind and eyes for THE General Scorpio, Kardia, did not cook for others, ever. Dégel had been the only exception, on a very unusual occasion, such as this one, while both were still very young.

As no explosion came from the locked kitchen, Dégel relaxed and continued to read his book, a not-so-light romantic novel about a pair of lovers who, as it seemed, could never be together, due to their homosexuality and society's position against it. A book offered by Kardia on Dégel's twentieth spring as, most likely, a joke.

Since Dégel had planned to try and show his feelings for the sadistic general, he wondered if he should bring that book along and deciding upon doing so, imagined that it would probably help him out on his crusade to conquer Kardia, seeing as he wasn't very capable on demonstrating how he felt easily.

Until then, he had only read one or two chapters a day or so, due to his tight-schedule; but considering that he was having a break, Kardia was, miraculously, making dinner and, having checked upon the blond a couple of times during the last hour, Asmita was still out, Dégel allowed himself to indulge in the pleasure of reading the book with no stopping in a near future.

To his surprise, since he was not one to particularly adhere to the romance genre, he was beginning to feel himself being pulled into the story; and was quickly reaching the 'forbidden parts', thanks to both his ability to read very quickly and the interest in the book that lay in his hands.

_-__"'Oh sweet, loving Camus! If for one night I could show you my love and devotion for you, I would gladly give my life away! Please, concede me such a night, if not today, tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then some day! I will die waiting for you, my love! But concede me my deepest desire!' The blond knelt on the ground, in front of the other man, his head low. Expecting to be turned down by the usual icy male, __Milo sighed and shut his eyes firmly. With the anticipation, his hands started to shake, sweat running down his beautiful face. Expecting a rejection, he prepared to get up, when a hand stopped him, pushing his shoulders down. He looked up to his beloved, his eyes widened with surprise. His lover knelt in front of him, lifting Milo's head and joined their lips slowly and gently._

_-'Yes, let us join and strengthen our love, for this love is ours only. I shall be yours tonight and if not tonight, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then some day, but I will be here waiting for you too, always. And if my desire were to be real, then this night would be the prologue to many others, my love.' – Camus said, after breaking the chaste kiss apart."_

Stopping to let his eyes rest for a bit, Dégel wondered how he and Kardia would react in this particular situation. Wondered if Kardia would ever hold him, talk to him, ask him anything so gently and poetically as Milo did. His answer quickly followed his question, it being a definite and resounding 'no'.

As his overactive mind ached for more words, he carried on reading, and as the chapter continued, his cheeks started to turn a lovely shade of pink, darker and darker as he proceeded. The writer managed to present a very detailed scene of what Milo and Camus did while not turning it exceedingly pornographic. Dégel thought that the writer assumed not many people would be reading this and, if they did, most of them wouldn't understand what he wrote; but alas, Dégel had memorized several dictionaries and, fortunately or not, could understand every scene and whatnot depicted.

_-"'M-milo! Please hurry and make me __whole! Such caresses fail to complete me!' – 'Oh, Camus, my sweet Camus…' – And then Milo's hard shaft, slowly and gently filled Camus' entranc…"_

When Kardia finished the dinner and came to the living room to order Dégel to lay the table, he found the said man with his normal, serious face reading a book. The scene would haven been perfectly normal, had the wizard not been extremely flustered. Kardia growled lowly and hemmed loudly, catching the green haired man's attention. –"Lay the table, dinner's ready." – Kardia went back to the kitchen, quickly followed by Dégel.

When the wizard finished his 'job', he sat at the table, watching Kardia carrying the pot of stew he made. With an annoyed expression adorning his face, Kardia grabbed his plate, filled it with the stew and started eating. – "Where's the platinum blond? Decided to go on a hunger strike?"

-"Asmita convulsed and fainted a bit before sunset, I brought him to his room and he's still resting." – The green haired man answered, mimicking the general's movements, but slower and gentler. The blue haired man stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth and looked at the door to the blonde's room. – "Convulsed, you say?"

-"Yes, he did. Are you by any chance happy that he convulsed?" – Kardia's annoyed expression quickly disappeared, a sadistic grin growing on his lips, as he devoured the food with much more speed. –"In a way. Every time that idiot, Radamanthys, decides to attack, Mr. Blondie there convulses and faints. Which means I'm gonna have fun very soon!" – A low, maniacal chuckle escaped Kardia's throat. –"Well, we are trying to win and I know you are what one would call a 'sadist', but you do not have to look so excited…"

Kardia stared at Dégel's eyes with an intense stare, his grin widening. –"It's not about winning… It's about fun! (1)"

* * *

The night passed and a new morning came before Asmita came to his senses. His body ached with the fall he assumed he had but the images in his head were still there. He had to warn Dégel and Kardia as quickly as possible. He tried to get up, but his body shivered and felt numb, which made the task at hand much more difficult than it had any right to be.

When his body finally agreed to get up, Asmita went to the living room, where he found Dégel studying some papers attentively, his glasses glistening with the light coming from outside. –"Dé-Dégel…" – The wizard looked up and rushed up to the blonde's side, helping him sit down in the nearest chair. The green haired man sat where he originally had and looked at Asmita.

-"How are you feeling?"

-"Listen… Dégel... Right now, my body is the least of my worries… Radamanthys is going to attack very soon… We need to be prepared…"

After Dégel had prepared Asmita something to eat and let him rest a bit while he did so, the blond explained how Radamanthys would attack and when he planned to do so. Dégel listened very carefully to the man in front of him and noted down all the necessary information, scribbling down some battle strategies. He would get Kardia when Asmita finished talking about his visions.

-"He plans to take advantage of the new moon and I advise that so do we, Dégel."

–"Yes, it does seem imperative that we do so… Anything else?"

-"No, but… I must warn you of something."

Dégel's serious expression remained as he faced Asmita, lifting his head. – "What do you want to warn me about?"

-"It is very important that you have imprinted on your mind that this is likely the last battle. I need to know that what I am about to tell you will not cloud your judgment or your thoughts concerning the battle we have ahead. You have to promise me that, Dégel."

Dégel nodded his head once in agreement. – "I promise. What is it that you need to tell me, Asmita?"

-"Kardia is going to die."

-"Wh-what?" – Dégel's eyes widened, but his expression remained the same. No word or thought came to his mind as he tried to process, in vain, what he had just heard. The shock of that information was simply mind blowing and the wizard froze for a few moments, panic eating at his chest. The full moon was in three days, they barely had enough time to prepare! – "No, it can not be true."

-"As I have opened my 'game' telling about my visions, I shall open it up more so that you will be able to understand. What I see will happen, even if it is something mournful. Kardia will die."

A few moments of silence passed and Dégel got up from his chair, the shock on his face being disguised by a cold mask. – "I am going to call Kardia. We will discuss battle strategies and start to prepare for battle." – The wizard headed for the door, his heart feeling very heavy and empty in his chest. Before he had a chance of opening the entrance that led outside, Asmita called him.

-"If you wish to tell Kardia about your feelings, I advise you to do it quickly, for he will not last long."

Dégel pretended to ignore the blonde's words and opened the door, disappearing after closing it. He saw Kardia a few yards ahead, hitting a tree, his torso nude and glistening with sweat. The green haired man suppressed the lump in his throat, breathed in and out calmly a couple of times before heading to where Kardia was.

-"Asmita has awoken and told me what he saw. Radamanthys is preparing for one last battle, we should discuss battle strategies."

Stopping for a bit longer when Dégel started to speak, Kardia continued hitting the poor tree with kicks and punches, groaning when he did so. –"Huh, I think… I don't need much time to 'discuss' how to beat Radamanthys' ass. Two days is more than enough! HAH!"

A grin threatened to split Kardia's face in half and Dégel sighed, a serious expression adorning his lovely face. – "Essentially, that is the time that we have until he attacks. He will come at the new moon." – The blue haired general stopped and looked suspiciously at the wizard. Giving the tree one last hit, Kardia started walking towards the cabin, closely followed by the smaller man.

As soon as they entered, the blue haired man took Dégel's notes and read them quickly, a sadistic smirk glued to his face. He sat on one of the remaining empty chairs, after Dégel, and started discussing strategies with his two companions.

* * *

At the end of the day, taking a break from the military meeting, Dégel filled Asmita's place at the kitchen and, much like Kardia, locked himself away. The sun was barely setting, but they wanted to dine earlier so they still had some time to argue about their plan.

Kardia was thrilled and could barely wait till the new moon. He got up to take a quick swim in a nearby lake and before he could exit the house, the blonde spoke. – "Kardia, in this battle…"

Groaning with exasperation, the general turned, directing an irritated look at Asmita. – "What is it? Am I gonna suffer a paper cut?" – Kardia joked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. – "No, you will die."

-"Tch… Subtle, as always." - Kardia turned and opened the door. – "Does Dégel know?"

-"Yes." – Kardia stood facing the nature, the air starting to become a bit cold. – "Then I have nothing to worry about." – He closed the door after he left. It was true that he didn't worry, Dégel didn't love him and knowing that his friend was going to die before it actually happened would help prepare the green haired man for the shock, the general thought. Besides, as much as the thought angered the Scorpio, Dégel would still have Unity.

As he reached the lake, he took off his few articles of clothing and dived into the water where the liquid reached his waist. He felt thrilled and he felt calm concerning his death. He had only a couple of regrets, but they would soon die away with him anyway, so why bother?

The cold water relaxed his muscles and he soon returned to the cabin, his mind plain and a new joy growing inside him – if he was going to die, then he was brining that bastard Radamanthys with him!

* * *

The next day rushed through the trio and Dégel was relieved that they only had minor adjustments to make in the last few hours before the battle. He went to sleep earlier, right after dinner, with the excuse of – 'I am too tired and need a good night's rest. Please, celebrate without me.' -, but he knew better. Although he was weary, it was unbearable to be in the same room as Kardia knowing that he was soon leaving him. He normally coped with things like that and even worse things, but the void in his chest made him weaker than normal and he put a lot of effort into showing a serious and stoic façade to his companions.

If his irrational mind had been given the chance, it would have frozen Kardia inside a coffin of ice, where he'd lay forever, perfect. But Dégel didn't give it a chance, knowing that nothing would be solved if he chose to run away. How sweet it would be if he could send whatever crossed his way to hell and do what he wanted to. If the circumstances had been different, he'd probably have chosen the irrational way of doing things. His mind and body were weighed down with the consequences that followed his decision and the thought of Kardia's death was treated as a nightmare, as his mind still couldn't process it and theories such as mistakes on Asmita's visions eased the ton on his chest. But who was he kidding? Dégel was _the _Dégel after all. And _the _Dégel knew that Asmita's visions could no more be wrong than the fact that he loved Kardia to the death.

Dégel took off his glasses, lay on his bed and sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his forearm. Kardia's drunken laughs roared over and over from the living room, making it even more difficult not to think of him. With the joyful cackles serving as a lullaby, Dégel's consciousness slipped away, his world turning black, and a single hot tear escaped his eyes.

* * *

_He woke up __feeling very hot, sweat drenching his body as he got up, his body moving on a need of its own. He quickly left his room and entered his best friend's chamber, swiftly and silently. Taking off his shirt, he moved forward towards Kardia's bed. His head tried to order his legs to head back to his own bed, but his body didn't obey his silent protests and he knelt next to the general's bed. His hands quickly adhered to the mutiny and started caressing the blue locks and the tan skin._

_Soon after, Dégel's wrists were grabbed roughly and Kardia woke up abruptly. – "What do you think you're doing? I'm the one drunk here!" – The wizard was taken aback with his wrists aching with pain, but it did not stop the green haired man. Dégel gazed fiercely at the man in front of him and brushed his lips against the Scorpio's, his body moving forward in a silent request. – "I want you Kardia, I need you. I want to claim your last few hours, even if my heart shares the same fate as you. Please, take me and let me be yours!"_

_Dégel's mouth moved forward with incredible boldness and Kardia was taken aback. But shock quickly disappeared into desire, which resulted in a struggle between the wizard and the general's tongues. Winning the 'internal' fight, Kardia pulled Dégel under him, imprisoning his wrists above his head with one hand. He continued to kiss the life out of the green haired man while caressing his body, driving him insane. Dégel's head seemed not to care anymore __either, the only coherent thought being 'KARDIA'._

_Kardia's mouth left Dégel's and started to assault his neck, eliciting low moans from the abused one. He kept licking and sucking, gnawing from time to time. Before continuing to the chest, he took his time and repeated the procedure over and over, until the green haired man's neck was completely __marked, the saliva glistening slightly. _

_The bold mouth reached the beginning of the chest, drinking in the taste of the skin and quickly reaching the erect nipples. The free hand helped the blue haired man's mouth, touching, caressing, pulling and pinching the little bumps on the flat chest, drawing more moans from both pleasure and pain from the abused lips. The general, aroused by the sounds, continued to twist and turn his tongue on the rosy buds, taking his sweet time on each of them, occasionally biting. The wizard moaned with pleasure, arching his back forward, his hands hanging tight onto the general's hand for dear life. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly continued to travel downwards. _

_Dégel's body was on fire, his cheeks turning pink. The path trailed by Kardia's mouth and hands burned even more and the green haired man felt a growing tingling sensation in his lower parts. The general let out a low groan and the free hand moved downwards until it hit the brim of the shorter man's pants. He teased the skin under it, gasping sounds and whimpers encouraging Kardia to continue._

_The hand intruded into the pants and was quickly reaching Dégel's erect member when…_

Dégel abruptly woke up, sitting fast on his bed, sweating as if there were no tomorrow and an irritating sensation in his lower parts. He contained a groan of irritation and punched the mattress under him, trying to calm the anger inside of him. He grabbed the book he was nearly finishing and read the author's name, wanting to kill the little bastard after the mission was over. – 'Carus Aquamius… What idiotic name is this? Well, that will not matter after I obliterate your despicable little existence…'

While his anger calmed a bit, he considered lying down again for his eyelids were beginning to feel very heavy. Dégel would have fallen against the mattress, hoping that the night would take him away for a couple more hours, but the dream bugged his mind, as effectively as consecutive knocks on an unanswered door. Beside the bulge that his pants concealed, the green haired beauty felt sad and angered for he knew he wasn't able to act so boldly. He wasn't a character in a book, he was human, and humans didn't always have courageous and daring deeds.

Sighing in defeat, he lied down on his right side, throwing back some blankets and stared hard at the wooden wall. – '_Yes, but some of those actions can be pretty cowardly, eh, _Dé-gel_?_' – A voice at the back of Dégel's head spoke with particular malice and the wizard felt he was slowly losing grasp of sanity. – '_C'mon, you _know_ you wanna do it._' – The voice that only he could hear spoke once again and, closing his eyes, his hand started to travel down. The wizard's fingers found the hem of the pants and, sneaking inside, grabbed the erect organ. Dégel whimpered lowly and his hand started moving upwards and downwards, at first slowly, then quicker and finally joined by its twin.

-"K-kardia!" – By the second, Dégel's low mewls and cries were more and more palpable until he had to hide his face in the pillow, the sounds escaping his mouth muffled by the white softness. With one final gasp, Dégel's vision blanked and his hands felt somewhat sticky, leaving the limp member. The wizard panted, his weariness winning over him, the feelings of anger and satisfaction being forgotten as Morpheus embraced him.

* * *

The next day rushed by as quickly as the one before, the three men preparing for battle, bathing and dressing in their armours. Enjoying the last minutes of the sun before it began setting, Dégel and Kardia were looking at the horizon, accompanied by Asmita. Kardia had a sadistic grin, excited to meet his doom in a few minutes or hours; Asmita simply prayed for the souls that were to be lost, his face impassive as always; Dégel tried to feel calm and serene, but as the whole situation still nagged at his nerves, he only had enough strength to look like he was calm, his serious facade never wavering.

The blond was the first to move and speak, just as the sun began to set. – "I shall begin the barrier spell. If you want me, you know where I stand. And forget not, we will win." – He turned and strode off to where he was positioned and soon both Kardia and Dégel saw an almost imperceptible barrier surround the area where they stood. – The general growled, his patience growing thin as the sun went down excruciatingly slowly. – "Why is it taking so long? I want my fun!"

-"Asmita's barrier makes the time slow down, you should know that." – The blue haired man looked at the smaller one next to him with a sarcastic stare. – "I know that, smartass. Anything else I need to be informed of?" – Closing his green orbs, Dégel turned around, deciding that it was time to head to his agreed place. Walking away, he proffered one last sentence before disappearing from Kardia's sight. – "Only that I wished your death had many more years to go before catching you."

* * *

A few minutes after the sun disappeared behind the horizon, noises were beginning to be heard from the forest around them, the only thing preventing a surprise attack being Asmita's barrier. Kardia unsheathed his sword, his eyes and lips widening with excitement, eager for the action ahead of him. Drawing in one last breath, the general's body ran forward, swinging his sword as he did so and as the night slowly crept upon the land, the long-awaited fight began.

On Kardia's side, ten men were quickly disposed off, blood gushing through the earth, creating a red path. The idiots that dared to swing a sword or point an arrow at the ice wizard were quickly frozen, while the ones nearer disappeared into diamond dust and Dégel's sword cut through the glistening ice.

Facing the clear water of the lake, Asmita maintained his barrier, sitting on the ground, his legs crossed. The minions that were foolish enough to approach him immediately fell to the ground, screaming until they fainted. When it was pitch dark and only the stars glistened, Asmita invoked the fire to light his companions' path.

The fight was being hard and already lasted one hour and a half, the higher-ranking opponents arriving after the 'meat for cannons' was dead. Kardia's face was glistening with sweat and blood, his laugh heard from time to time as the enemies fell at the mercy of his sword.

Dégel swung his sword at his foes when the ice failed to hit them, drops of blood hitting his face and armour. As his mind quickly recalled the moves Kardia taught him, his body gracefully evaded any attack and fought back with an efficient and clean cut. When the ice hit, the victims would not even have time to scream, as the glistening cold substance covered their bodies quickly.

They danced their deathly waltz, swishing round and round and round, until time and space were lost, and the forest was engulfed with silence, no more minions alive or conscious to fight. Dégel thought the battle was won, assuming that Radamanthys had fallen at the hand of his beloved, but the hard blow he received on his back proved him wrong. The wizard coughed a bit of blood as he fell to the ground, and his eyes widened before closing down when he hit the ground. – "The king's pawns seem to be weaker and weaker, his standards are very low." – A low and mocking voice was heard, making Dégel forget his pain to quickly get up.

He panted and looked at the man before him. He was truly threatening, his expression darkening with a need to kill, like a hunting wolf; his blond hair was a mix of different colours with the fire's reflection and his eyes leered down at Dégel as if he was a maggot that was about to be smashed by his foot. – "Where is that sorry excuse for a general called Scorpio? Or is it Kardia? Well, I don't mind not knowing, but at least I can have some fun with him, whilst with you, che…" – The man approached Dégel with an enormous speed and was whispering in his ear before he knew what hit him. – "You're maybe good for torture… My Lord would be happy to cut your pathetic body into a million pieces and feed you to the dogs, because that's about the only thing any lackey of the King is good for." – The wizard felt insulted and, surprising the man behind him, thrust his elbow against his stomach, taking the chance to freeze Radamanthys' lower body.

The blond laughed but Dégel's glare was capable of quartering and disembowelling his body. – "I am not a damsel, and above all, I am NOT in distress. Backstabbing someone is not a very honourable thing to do, and if you ask me, it is a very cowardly course of action." – The powerful man, feeling his pain subsiding, straightened as much as he could, having his legs frozen, and looked at Dégel with a hateful expression. – "I don't need a worm's opinion, nor his insults. I am Radamanthys Wyvern, feared by everyone. This village is just the last step to an ultimate ruling and you idiotic king's dogs aren't going to stand in my way!" – With a raging roar, Radamanthys summoned his power and melted the ice prison he was in. – "I'm sure you read reports on me, what a shame you forgot I control fire."

With a swift smirk, Dégel moved his arms above, a light shining from his hands and with a quick movement, brought them down, creating an ice coffin around the blond, a shocked expression engraved on his face. The wizard bent down, supporting his hands on his knees; the ice coffin had burnt energy he didn't have and the aching wound on his back made it all the worse. Kardia arrived, halting his sprint as soon as he saw Radamanthys frozen and Dégel gasping for breath a few feet away. – "You could've waited for me!" – Kardia whined, walking towards his companion. Dégel straightened up, still panting for breath and was ready to give a retort when his eyes widened and an explosion was heard behind Kardia, throwing both soldiers to the ground. After the silvery dust dissipated, three men stood, two against one.

Asmita sensed the sudden burst of energy, but remained on the ground, concentrating harder and creating a barrier around his two companions. – 'The wounds will heal a bit faster, but I won't be able to maintain the barrier if it suffers many powerful attacks. I hope it will give them enough time to finish Radamanthys...' – As the power rose within him, the blond opened his cerulean eyes, though he saw nothing, and continued to maintain the flow of his power.

After a few minutes into the fight with Radamanthys, Dégel knelt on the ground, Kardia distracting the blond while having the time of his life. Dégel's energy was draining out quickly, the ice spells he was making were ones of a very high level, and bleeding wasn't helping. His vision started to blur and he grabbed his head with one of his hands, repeating in vain to himself that it wasn't the time to faint. Radamanthys knew much more than he had expected and things weren't exactly easy for both him and Kardia, although the general wouldn't have it any other way. With the fire spells, a fire started in the forest and Dégel tried his best to cool it down while it hadn't yet spread.

Running through the forest, Kardia's adrenaline was at its maximum. –"You can run, but you can't hide!" – A tree was cut down and fell where Kardia once stood, the general quickly avoiding it. Laughing, he turned and raised his sword in front of him in a defensive stance, Radamanthys' sword inches away from his face. – "Hide? Never!" – Pushing his adversary forward, he attacked, swinging his swords in quick swipes), but being evaded. – "I'm having the time of my life!"

The clashing of the swords and the flames were the only sounds that echoed through the forest, no other living creature daring to cross the path of the two fighters. The minutes passed, Radamanthys and Kardia started to feel the exhaustion drain their energy and their attacks became more violent but less recurrent; Dégel felt the blurriness assail him with more frequency, his legs sometimes moved in curvy lines, a tree being the final obstacle in his way. The fire started spreading more easily and Dégel fell to the ground, much to his dismay and panted, his blood gushed through his open wound. He leant against a tree, his injury stinging, making the wizard hiss in pain. He wasn't paying much attention to the fight, his conscience now restricted to merely a few actions.

Radamanthys and Kardia were circling each other, both of them with a grin on their faces, sweat running down their skin, sometimes shining with the fire and their eyes meeting, each of them with an enormous resolve to kill. Deciding that it was time to finish their fight, for neither of them would last for much longer, they stopped and chose their attacking stance. – "Who'll meet Hades first? You or me?"

-"I know I'm going to die, but I'm taking your sorry ass with me, so we'll race each other to see who sees him first." – Kardia gave a sadistic grin, gripping his sword's hilt with a bit more strength, his feet digging into the earth. Radamanthys grunted and repeated the movements, regaining his energy. A few feet away, a very weak and drained out wizard managed to stand up and walk to where the final showdown was being held, stopping near a tree, supporting himself against it, and looking at both opponents, sensing the end drawing near.

They both held their breaths and rushed forward, swinging their swords against their adversary. The moments after they gave their hit were filled with silence; the pressure could be cut with a blade. Then, when everything started to take a bit too long, Radamanthys fell to the ground, dropping his sword and coughing up a large amount of blood. Kardia straightened his pose and looked at this mortally wounded rival, a sadistic and winning smirk on his face. Dégel smiled slightly, but groaned loudly after and crouched, spitting out a bit of blood. The general went to him, but he stopped a few feet away because of the laugh he heard coming from behind him. Radamanthys had managed to stumble to his feet and summoned the last straw of his power, creating a bordeaux orb on his hand. He grinned, his teeth red from the blood as he shot the globe forward, in Kardia's direction.

When Dégel had lifted himself up, he saw Kardia abnormally still and their blond rival fell once again to the ground, vomiting a large quantity of blood after doing so. – "K-kardia…?" – Kardia answered nothing, his knees wavered and he dropped to his knees, his torso tumbling onto the earth soon after. Dégel rushed as fast as he could to his beloved, sitting on the ground and, with difficulty, turned the blue haired man around. The fallen man's face was contorted with pain, his body was starting to react to the sudden attack and a strangled growl made its way out of his throat, his hands clutching hard at his chest. Radamanthys coughed out a laugh, still managing a heated glare towards Dégel. – "Only the absolute zero can maintain his life now. But I guess you're too weak and almost unconscious to try and save him." – His life continued to evaporate, his final moments approaching. – "Guess we'll both meet in hell. I'll personally make his 'life' miserable…" – Radamanthys died with a satisfied look on his face, his eyes now empty.

Kardia continued to groan and move on Dégel's lap, his hands grabbing with inhuman force his chest. The wizard didn't know what to do; knowing that for Kardia to let out any growl in pain meant that what he felt was killing him.

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

HAHA, cliffhanger XD

**A.N.:**

(1) – This last sentence does NOT belong to me. Whoever knows where it came from, will laugh out loud... Like I did when I wrote it xD

Ok, since I forgot to ask Meow-chan's opinion for this chap, I'm going to write mine and next I will try not to forget, ok :D? So, what do I have to say about this chapter? It took me a LONG time to make it and I've spent 6 hours straight working on most of it. It's also my first time writing a fighting scene and I'm very happy it didn't turn out half-assed :D! I wanted to deeply thank my beta-reader, meomeowtheblackcat aka fangirl-chan, because of her support and help! I also wanted to thank all of you who are reading and those who favorited the story and reviewed and added the story to their watch list! So, thank you:

-_meme12_

-_Intensify_

-_LicarlineAidaClyne_

-_Cardia-XIII_

-_Asrial_

-_KuroHime27_

-_licrois_

-_ElyonMazoku_!

**Thank you all :D!** And Zack-san, your story is not forgotten ;)!

**at_Intensify_:** I have re-read what I've wrote and I agree with you about Dégel xD, but I think he developed on this chapter, a bit, but I'm glad you're liking the story either way and thank you a lot for reviewing and criticising!~ Also, I blame the super fluff yaoi mangas I've been reading on making Dégel more meotional, so, BLAME THEM XD!

**at_Cardia-XIII_:** I loved your review, so don't worry about leaving me that kind of review again xD! Thank you for reading the story and I hope you're liking it so far :)!

**at_LicarlineAydaClyde_:** OOOOH, thank you oh so much x3... I'm just really happy that you're liking the story and please do review and yes Dégel's super cute xD. (should I even be saying that about my own story o.o?)

**at_meme12_:** MUAHAHAHA, and now yet another moment of, and I quote you x3, Dum, dum, dum, dum! Thank you for your review, it meant a lot to me and I hope you liked this chapter :3!

So, to all of you who reviewed, a **SUPER NICE HUG**! And I've been with a writer's block on this chapter, that's why it took me so long... So, I'M VERY SORRY THAT I TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE!

Please review, because fingers write with much more ease when they're happy! Also, I'd like to know what do you think of what you read, so,** REVIEW ;)**!

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.S.:** So I lied about what was happening on this one, sorry xD. Well, I didn't really lie, I just hadn't written it... yet o.o... LOL XD


	4. Chap 4: Haja o que Houver

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do _**not**_ own Saint Seiya nor anything related to it. This story is just a spurt of my perverted and yaoi-ist imagination and I am, in no way, getting paid to do this!

**WARNINGS:** _**YAOI**_, this story contains homossexual relationships, if you don't like it, don't read it! I'm not making you. This is also Alternative Universe (A.U.)! This story contains lime/lemon and will contain more in the future!

**ENJOY :D!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on FBC:_

_When Dégel had lifted himself up, he saw Kardia abnormally still and their blond rival fell once again to the ground, vomiting a large quantity of blood after doing so._

– "_K-kardia…?" – Kardia answered nothing, his knees wavered and he dropped to his knees, his torso tumbling onto the earth soon after. Dégel rushed as fast as he could to his beloved, sitting on the ground and, with difficulty, turned the blue haired man around. The fallen man's face was contorted with pain, his body was starting to react to the sudden attack and a strangled growl made its way out of his throat, his hands clutching hard at his chest__. Radamanthys coughed out a laugh, still managing a heated glare towards Dégel_

–"_Only the absolute zero can maintain his life now. But I guess you're too weak and almost unconscious to try and save him." – His life continued to evaporate, his final moments approaching._

–"_Guess we'll both meet in hell. I'll personally make his 'life' miserable…" – Radamanthys died with a satisfied look on his face, his eyes now empty._

_Kardia continued to groan and move on Dégel's lap, his hands grabbing with inhuman force his chest. The wizard didn't know what to do; knowing that for Kardia to lowly growl in pain meant that what he felt was killing him._

_

* * *

-  
_

**Chapter 4: **_**Haja o que houver**_

Kardia's face was redder by the minute, his insides scalding and his nails grasping his armour hard, carving a bit on the protective clothing. Dégel's mind raced with thoughts and ideas, all seemingly impossible; what was he to do? As his consciousness threatened to fail him at any moment, the wizard decided to take a course of action, any course of action, to rescue Kardia quickly. He embraced Kardia and lifted him a bit, his back screaming with pain as he did, holding him tightly and closely.

– "I have to confess I'm not very good with emotions… I have never been…" – The air started to cool down quickly, the fire set on the forest was in seconds reduced to nothing; the atmosphere surrounding both men turned a chilling light blue. Kardia didn't emit any more growls or groans, his throat was blocking his respiratory way and he put a lot of effort into breathing.

– "I never expected love and, in my ignorance, I never wanted it… I thought what we had before all this was enough, but…"

His lungs started to feel difficulty in breathing with the freezing air, his ragged breaths more and more inconstant. – "Now I know it wasn't. I won't take long, for… I do not have very much time left either…"

Hugging him even more firmly, his mouth not even one inch away from Kardia's ear, Dégel wanted to say what he needed to before he fainted, or worse, died. – "I need you to know that I deeply… care for you and that you… you are the only one… that completes… _m-me_."

Managing to regain some inexistent force, the wizard cooled down the other man's body, Kardia's temperature becoming a lot more bearable for him. The minutes passed excruciatingly slow and both Dégel's hope and consciousness were beginning to falter as time flew by, the wound on his back and the cold worsening it all. When Kardia's life was no longer in imminent danger, Dégel spared one last caring look towards the general before his vision blurred and darkened, his head dropping forward as he lost grasp of reality.

Asmita was gasping for breath as soon as Radamanthys's final and most dangerous attack hit Kardia, a small trickle of blood running down his face, staining the skin with a reddish tone. His eyes shut, darkness surrounding him as usual, and he got up with difficulty, wanting to hurry to his companions' sides. Staggering a bit, he left the lake, entering the almost burnt down forest and walking where his senses told him to. When he finally arrived at his destination, it smelled of burnt wood, the dryness palpable in the air. He was only able to hear one person's breathing and assumed it belonged to Dégel, approaching quickly both men. Kneeling next to them, he started to reach for the face of the man who breathed, but he did not feel Dégel's smooth skin; moving to the neck, he started caressing it and quickly understood something was wrong. His fingers left quick, feathery touches all over both men's body and, after realizing the stature difference between them, he soon realized the wizard was the one not breathing.

The wizard was half dead, barely breathing, clutching Kardia tightly as if fighting for dear life. The general had also passed out, lying within Dégel's arms calmly as if taking a nap between meals. Asmita almost unsuccessfully freed Kardia from the wizard's clutch and managed to save the green haired man, although his state didn't allow much.

Fortunately, the village people, seeing the fire, hurried to help and carried the unconscious men inside the house, a couple of women tending to Asmita. For now he and everyone there were relieved for one thing: Radamanthys was dead and there would likely be no more threat in the future.

* * *

Hours bled away, days passed and weeks flew by. Dégel and Kardia's life had been miraculously saved and the village had been finally rid of Radamanthys. Although this seems like the perfect ending, it was not. Dégel took his time to recover, all the while having to deal with Kardia's fits, which had become more and more dangerous as they took longer to wane. With time, Dégel's body adjusted to the tiring routine he had and convalesced with a bit more ease. After regaining his full health, Dégel spent a lot of time watching Kardia as he slept in order to save his life if anything should happen. He was concerned about his beloved's disease and so, to relax, he read a book as he guarded the general's sleep. But alas, he did not, could not read. His eyes saw the letters, the paragraphs... Yet he did not read. His green orbs would occasionally waver to the figure in front of him and, before he knew it, he forgot where he had stopped. Hell, he didn't know where he had begun in the first place! Or had he ever begun? Dégel had lost track of time within the endless routine he had been subject to, round and round and round, waiting for Kardia's recovery in diminishing hope.

His lack of concentration seemed to affect the overall aspects around him, except when it concerned Kardia. He was quite aware of this and tried to disguise it as much as he could, succeeding most of the time. But, during those times, those disguised or not moments, Dégel would think, think and think again. Mostly about the twist that fate had played on them. -'Kardia will suffer when he finds out most of the things he likes to do must be cut in half... He is going to be in a foul mood, of that I am sure.' - Looking back at the book, Dégel kept reflecting, turning page after page but gaining no information while doing so. - 'I am relieved and thankful that he is alive, but... Will he feel the same? After all, it was not exactly how he had planned to live and I am absolutely certain that he imagined how he would die at the hands of Radamnthys. Dying at the hands of a worthy foe was one of the closest things he had to a dream.' - He spared a brief look at Kardia, before meaningless letters surrounded his vision once again. - 'It is a radical change in his life. I know that he is strong, but I just hope the shock of all this new life won't kill him...'

Sighing, Dégel remained deep in musing. - 'What if he heard my... what can I call it? _Confession_?' – Not that he regretted what he said, but Dégel thought that he wouldn't live to see another day and he wanted to leave Kardia with the memory of an emotional Dégel, one that belonged solely to the stubborn Kardia and not Unity. His only worry was if Kardia was conscious enough to listen (to) what he said at the time. Burrowing his brows, he directed another glance at the general deep in slumber in front of him. Although he was truly happy that his beloved survived, a heavy feeling weighed on his chest whenever he saw the man he loved sleeping away, as if preparing for another crisis some time soon. - 'It bothers me every time I remember this damned spell... I swear, if I could, I would go fetch the mongrel wherever Hades put him and kill Radamanthys, slowly and painfully, just like he deserves.'

And like that, another week hurried away, Kardia slowly getting better. Although his fits were always very strong, he now had enough energy and muscle force to get up from bed and walk around the house, though most of his weight was usually supported by the nearest object or person, usually. Time passed slowly, but at the same time quickly, and the general steadily got better, his body learning how not to drain all the energy he had in every fit.

While he now had more energy and didn't need to support himself on anything, some crises were a tad bit strong for him and he would pass out and, consequently, be carried to bed. That afternoon was one of those times. Dégel just barely saved Kardia's life and the blue haired man now lay on his bed, a careful watcher beside him. The wizard let his heart slow its beating and calm his breathing, almost copying the fainted man in front of him. For a few moments, Dégel allowed himself a moment of peace, but it didn't last long.

He heard a couple of noises coming from the living room and at least three voices, one of them Asmita's. Moments after, two men entered the room, who turned out to be Jabu and Seiya, the messengers who usually carried the news of Kardia's state to the king. The exchange of information didn't last more than five minutes and soon Dégel was alone with Kardia again. Although Kardia's health seemed to be better, it didn't allow him much, so the news had been the same for some time now. - 'General Kardia's life is still in danger and risking a journey would most definitely be the death of him.'

Sitting at the chair near the bed and grabbing a book he had kept hidden, Dégel started yet another round of his watching ritual, pretending to read, thinking of what to say, theorizing about what to do and so on. But this watch was a bit different. The book that lay in his hands was the one he had recently been reading and possibly one of the few that Dégel actually managed to read a bit while keeping a close eye on the sick man. He was close to finish said book and the climax was reaching, where the lovers were recalling their childhoods whilst on the brink of death. Somehow, it made him a bit nostalgic as he read about the adventures related and a soft smile grew on his face without the wizard noticing so. His childhood memories assaulted his mind as he read: the reading sessions with Unity and Seraphina, Dégel's mother-like figure and Unity's older sister; his and Kardia's laughter; the scent of flowers on the field they liked to play in...

Turning page after page, Dégel was quickly reaching the end of the book when a certain paragraph left him lost in the flow of time. Those few lines called into his mind a song that Seraphina used to sing before he and Unity went to sleep. Dégel didn't quite understand how he felt or how he was supposed to feel about it when he was very young. -'I remember asking Seraphina about it, and she always answered me the same way.'

- "_When you fall in love, you will understand._" - He hoped so, he had never seen the point of love in folk songs, he heard and studied them, but couldn't find it in him to understand, nor even try to comprehend it. It was simply indifference. Although now… - 'Now I have…' – He spared a quick glance at the sleeping man before him and sighed, a few notes already making their way out of his mouth.

He continued reading but the words had long stopped registering and it wasn't until he was in the middle of the song, did he realise he was actually singing it in a velvety tone, the peaceful and harmonic sounds barely audible.

"_No mater what, I'm here_

_No matter what, I'll wait for you_

_Come with the wind, my love_

_In the wings of haste, I beg_

_How long have I forgotten_

_Why I was away from you_

_It's worse in each passing moment _

_Come back with the wind, I beg you_

_I know_

_Who you are to me_

_No matter what_

_I'll wait for you_

As he sang, Seraphina's serene tone, filled with love and compassion, came to him and he felt as if he was transported into another dimension, feeling the woman's loving embrace and smile. Feeling like a child once again... He kept on reading, the song repeating itself as time flew by.

_How long have I forgotten_

_Why I was away from you_

_It's worse in each passing moment_

_Come back with the wind, I beg you_

_I know_

_Who you are to me_

_No matter what_

_I'll wait for you_

_I know, I know_

_Who you are to me_

_No matter what_

_I'll wait for you_

Dégel felt a tingling sensation in his heart, bothering him to such an extent that he actually closed the book and looked at Kardia, as if the man had the answers to his problems. Thinking hard about how and what he felt, he tried to recall his master's words when, back in his young days, he was learning about music and poetry, especially when the lesson revolved about 'love'.

Seeing that his pupil had difficulties when it came to love, his teacher advised him to 'put himself in the bard's shoes'. The poor man thought that by doing that, the aspirant to wizard-hood would see beyond the material world, but how wrong he had been. Dégel would always answer 'I wouldn't write it like this' and change the lyrics altogether so that it didn't talk of love anymore.

As his voice carried on with the lullaby, he thought about Kardia and how he would feel if he left, which wasn't very difficult, as he let the pent up emotions continue to fill his voice: passion, ache, need... - "Well, that wasn't half bad." – The wizard's voice suddenly stopped dead on its tracks and Dégel looked quickly at the supposed-to-be-asleep man, his cheeks burning ever so slightly.

-"Y-you listened?"

-"Why, no! I was just waiting for the temperature to peak for another fit and I was bored and decided to joke around a bit!" - Dégel rolled his eyes at Kardia's sarcasm and, when said man tried to sit up, the wizard promptly stopped him, worried about his health. – "What? I can't sit now?"

-"You had a very strong fit; I do not want you making any unnecessary efforts."

-"Tch… If I had wanted a babysitter, I'd have asked. And I'd bribe her so that she wouldn't bother me." - The wizard tried to be as stubborn as Kardia, but, as that was virtually and literally impossible, he gave up and helped the other man sit up.

– "As I was saying, it wasn't half bad. But who taught you that song? And, how the hell did you sing it so well? I may not understand much of it, but you never were one to fancy love songs or poems." - Dégel felt a bit insulted, but it was partially true. Straightening his back, Dégel closed his eyes and answered.

- "Seraphina used to sing it to me before I fell asleep."

The general was half relieved that the bastard Unity didn't have a direct part to it, but it was still a bit unbelievable Dégel knew a, a… _love song_. -"So what you are trying to say is that you just remembered that song and decided to sing it just for the heck of it?" - Dégel nodded his head in agreement, not really seeing the amazement at him trotting a song or two. And he did sing well, although he didn't know very well how. But, he told himself, he was usually perfect at everything he did, so why wonder.

Kardia let out an acidic laugh and almost flinched at the pain it caused him. This last attack had been very violent and, even if he didn't show it, his body ached all over. His eyes were heavy and bloodshot, his arms and legs burnt with an inner fire and his vision was so blurry that a part of his soul felt amazed at how he was able to sit up and talk. The other part of course just said – 'Of course I can do it, I'm Kardia!' -, his thoughts filled with pride.

The general laughed louder and was stopped by Dégel soon after. -"What is so funny about it? Do I have 'idiot' written on my face by any chance?"

Kardia gave a few more chuckles before he flashed Dégel one of his sadistic smirks. -"Well, it's just that you, the wise man, never understood love! And every time you tried to read a love poem or whatever it was to me, you'd end up modifying the poem! Or saying it in such a way even I felt sorry for what you were reading! And now you're telling me that you simply like singing love songs just because? Hell would freeze over first."

Dégel felt hurt with his words. Okay, he had never been a connoisseur when it came to the subject of 'love', but he wasn't really that ignorant of it. He knew he was in love with Kardia, although it was true that he had found out a bit too late, he knew he loved the King, the princess, his companions, his friends. He knew he would always be there for them and he was sure the feeling was reciprocated. Or was it? He never told them he 'had their back'; he never expressed any emotion to their well-being, nothing! So was he really not ignorant about it?

Putting his theories aside, his eyes twitched and he almost slammed the big book against Kardia's head. -"People change."

The other man shrugged his shoulders, for he didn't have much more strength, and would have prepared to lie down again, as to avoid another fit, if it hadn't been for the simple fact that Dégel was there. Watching him. Closely. And it was bothering him quite a bit. He didn't like to look weak in front of anyone especially to the teal haired beauty he lo-liked. Also, his latest dreams had taken a toll on him and, even if he didn't admit it, they hurt deeply. - 'HAH, Dégel confessing to me so whole heartedly... Ha, ha, ha, nice work head, nice work. I'm fucked up for good. Complete him? Oh, if it didn't affect my ego, I would laugh.'

The idea that Dégel might actually like him back passed several times by the general's head and the sick man tried to convince himself that it was just a dream from his 'beyond salvation' mind; at the same time, he looked for any proof that it wasn't just a dream, that it was true and Dégel's constant 'observations' weren't helping him corroborate the delusion theory. Although the words he had sung could be dedicated to Unity, that was perfectly possible. Or he could just be singing them because he liked to, as he said. – 'Argh! Stop thinking mind! You work much better when you don't think that much! Geez, I'm starting to act like Dégel, thinking about everything and scrutinizing every fucking thing!'

Sensing that the other man was bothered by something, Dégel asked what it was. Feeling a burning fire start to light inside him, Kardia answered, not giving away signs that his body was starting to burn.

- "Nothing is wrong. What makes you think that?" - Dégel turned to face the book, adjusting his glasses.

- "You seem bothered by something." – 'Or someone…' The wizard left the last part of his sentence inside his head, trying to give attention to the book he had in his hands.

Kardia's vision started to blur and his hands shook, but he grabbed the blankets tightly, as if it stopped his blood from travelling with much more speed as the moments passed. - "Uhm, Dégel..." - The wizard faced the man, his glasses falling a bit down his nose bridge. - "Yes, Kardia?"

-"Could you bring me uh..." - Trying hard to maintain a clear voice and the most pristine appearance he had, Kardia's pain was doubled.

- "A glass of water?" - Suspecting the request, Dégel stared at Kardia, looking for any sign of what he might be hiding, but found none. So, he got up, left the book on the chair and disappeared from the general's almost darkened vision to fetch the crystalline liquid. Feeling he could lie down in peace, Kardia did so, but his attack did not stop. His groans of pain were low, his body still, as if nothing was happening. The one action that gave him away was his hands gripping his chest tightly, his heart aching and beating faster, faster...

He did not want to show signs of weakness, which obviously he wasn't and never would be, he reminded himself, but his worries weren't directed only that way. Deep, deep, deep, and really deep down, he didn't want to be a burden to his green eyed beloved and, above all, he refused to be a fret to Dégel. He wanted to step further away and, if he wanted to succeed, he'd have to make a few sacrifices, such as almost dying from a fit, while hiding he was having one in the first place. – 'Che… You say you're no trouble at all, but you're one hell of a handful, eh penguin?' – A few sarcastic thoughts passed through his mind before his vision blurred substantially and he fell hard onto the mattress.

Dégel returned to the room and, when he got in, stopped, shocked at what he was seeing. The glass immediately fell to the floor as he ran to his beloved's side and touched his skin, but snatched his hand back on contact, feeling burnt. The sick man's grunts were a bit more constant than before and the control over his own body was quickly slipping away. Before he could fall unconscious, he felt arms surround him and a very welcome cold encircle him.

The general coughed up a bit of blood, a small drop of the red liquid running down his chin, tainting Dégel's clothes. The wizard hugged him tightly and summoned his cold, calming down Kardia's heart and body. Inwardly praying that Kardia didn't push him away and this attack would pass briefly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist, holding him with much more force than his own. - "Dé-gel.."

- "I'm here, Kardia. I'm here." - The minutes passed excruciatingly slow, Kardia's body leisurely cooling down, as if taunting both men. When it was all over, Dégel remained like that for a good couple of minutes before he realized Kardia had fallen into yet another slumber. But it felt good to be hugged by his loved one and he seemed to not want to let go. Alas he had to, the general needed to rest. Unwilling to set Kardia free, Dégel fell onto the mattress hugging him. Relieved that the beloved's heart was still beating, Dégel let a small smile crawl onto his face and he laid there, watching his general sleep.

* * *

-"Ugh, where am I?" - Kardia wondered out loud, a chaotic scene spread before him. A huge forest on fire, fallen trees all over the place, the fire burning brightly and the smoke rising high upon the sky. What surprised him the most was that the smoke didn't bother him at all and the fire failed to serve its purpose. He heard swords clashing a few yards ahead and, feeling excited, he walked forward, following the sounds he heard. Reaching said place, Kardia was momentarily blinded by smoke and, as soon as the thick fog dissipated, he was baffled by what he saw. He had returned to that night, that fateful night when he was meant to die.

He saw himself and Rhadamanthys fight, the swords clashing violently, cutting the smoke and carving patterns into the scorching air around them. A few feet ahead, Dégel was appearing, tiredly supporting his body against a tree, staggering against other wood branches, finally falling to the ground and leaning against the wood, hissing in pain because of some kind of wound. He continued to watch the movie in front of him and, as the moments passed and neared the fight's climax, the atmosphere sometimes blurred, the images unclear to Kardia. Before he and Radamanthys gave the final attack, everything stopped and the general saw everything clear once again. - "You can't recall what happened next, can you Kardia?"

The blue haired general turned quickly at Dégel's direction, and was almost thrown off his feet when he saw Asmita standing next to his loved one, his cerulean blue eyes facing him directly.

- "Wh-what the hell are you doing here? And weren't you blind?" - Asmita's lips briefly moved upwards into a smirk, but it was barely perceptible. Moving forward to Kardia, he explained what was happening.

- "I may not be able to see in the real world, but where we stand is not it. This is my realm, or dimension if you like, and you have been unwillingly invited to recall that night's events. I have been trying to make you remember with those dreams, but I have not been successful, therefore I decided to put you through a 'shock treatment'. Up until now, what you saw was based on your memories, but, as you still don't know what exactly happened after you defeated the blond demon, the images blurred and turned black."

Trying to interiorise the information he had received, the general was a bit stunned and forcefully grabbed the blond by his brown tunic.

- "What do you mean by my memories? I know very well what happened! I killed that bastard with my own hands. I remember it clearly. And what do you mean by 'those dreams' that I've been having? Those fucking illusions were you?" - Asmita nodded calmly.

- "I can't fucking believe this... You think I'm really gonna believe you? Well, you were wrong! Because since I'm still alive and breathing, you don't convince me with this crap of 'worlds' and 'memories' and... and 'dreams'."

-"My Kardia, ignorance truly is bliss, is it not?" - Asmita's hand closed in on his and removed it with ease, all the while facing the general's deep blue eyes.

- "Very well, you may remember you killed Radamanthys, but what happened after Kardia? Let us watch if YOUR memories give you the answer." - The blond turned once again to the other Kardia and Radamtnhys, waving a hand and time moved forward, the images blurry. After Kardia hit Radamanthys, the world around them turned black and the general had no idea where he stood, for everything around him was pure and sheer black.

- "I think I proved myself right, did I not, Scorpio General?" - Growling in frustration, Kardia shot Asmita a deadly glare and, if looks could kill, the blond would have been dead and torn to shreds. Instead, he merely shot one of his eyebrows upward.

- "Do you know how your life, against the flow of destiny, was saved? Who saved you?" - The general had no word to answer with, he didn't know. No one had ever bothered to tell him, only to ask him what he could still recall and thank whatever God or Gods watched over them that he, Kardia, was saved.

- "I see... Perhaps, you would like to see it, then?" - The blue haired man was about to answer, when the blond intercepted him. - "But... I must warn you: after you have watched what happened, I assure that you will no longer be indifferent to whatever you see."

-"Yes, yes, the usual drill! And yes, I want to see it!" - Kardia's impatience was transparent in his voice, but, to his dismay and frustration, Asmita his head in refusal and one of his hands shot upwards, signalizing for him to calm down.

- "And... I will enter Dégel's memories. That means, force his barriers and forcefully open his memory. Do you still wish to see the roads of fate being diverted by the human will?"

-"Tch... You weren't too worried about MY head when you had the chance." - Asmita let out a sigh. - 'Kardia can truly be exhausting sometimes...'

- "I have been slowly entering your head, but you didn't offer me any kind of resistance. If you had... It would have been another story." - Kardia was mute, once again, surprise and shock written in his face. Hurriedly passing his fingers through his hair, the general changed the topic.

- "Well, whatever about that!" - Facing those confident cerulean orbs, the general reluctantly gave his answer.

- "Just show me whatever you want to show me and be done with it already!" - Asmita nodded and the grounds around them transformed and they now looked out from a different point of view, standing next to a sitting Dégel. Kardia looked down at his side and then back to the two fighters, Radamanthys was on the ground just like his 'memory' showed him and his self from the past was facing the defeated man, his back to the real general. But time wasn't running.

-"May I continue?" - Kardia turned to Asmita, his face etched with an annoyed look.

- "You want permission for what?" - Asmita sighed, ignoring the mumbled 'Idiot' that followed the general's words, and waved his hands, the actions returning to its normal speed.

The general continued to watch as Dégel gave a small smile and then arched forward, coughing blood, which made Kardia's heart ache. His self then turned and went to Dégel, but, before he could reach the loved one, Radamanthys was summoning an orb on his hand. Kardia's eyes widened and before the blond demon shot his last attack, Asmita stopped the time once again. Kardia turned, mad at Asmita. - "Why did you stop? You think I can't watch?"

-"On the contrary," - Asmita answered calmly, a huge contrast against Kardia's angered reaction. - "I think you ought to see it. But you understand what hit you, do you not? It was the commonly called 'Burning Death'. The subject will 'burn' inside out, his organs overload and his blood will crush the veins, spilling out of its containers. So you now understand why we are always watching you closely. Dégel mostly because..." - Kardia's face still showed anger, but his eyes wanted to know the truth. Asmita, knowing it shouldn't be this way, chose to hide the truth for a little bit more.

- "I have no doubt that he will tell you in due time. Let us continue now. Oh, and Kardia... IF you try to do that, you will never know the truth about your miraculous survival. And I must tell you it does interest you. Greatly."

Kardia pried his hands with difficulty from the other one's neck and, with a frown, he asked, no, Kardia did not ask, he _told_ Asmita to continue. Asmita smirked for a bit, before his impassive expression took over once again and he signalled for the time to continue.

In a moment the deathly orb was in Rhadamnthys' moribund hand, the other it was hitting past Kardia's body and, although it did not stop, for the general, time seemed to slow down until it had stopped completely. Dégel got up and called out the now still man's name before rushing forward when the general's past self threw up blood and fell forward as a lifeless doll. Kardia felt an ominous tingling inside his chest, but ignored it and moved forward, following Asmita as he did so.

The wise blond looked at the dreaming Kardia to see how he reacted, and though his face failed to show any emotion, his eyes betrayed him and shock was plastered all over the beautiful orbs.

Watching himself contort in pain and look weak to his loved one was too much to bear. He had always been a man filled with pride and arrogance, he did not have weaknesses, or so he insisted to others and since they, or most of them for that matter, agreed that Kardia did not show his limitations, he must not have them. Or that was what he wanted to show. And maybe, if he had been more successful at pretending, just maybe, he wouldn't have felt so hurt when he saw Dégel feel his nearly palpable Achilles' heel. If no one knew him, then he would have an excuse to step away and leave Dégel alone; if _he_ didn't know who he truly was, then Kardia was safe. But safe from what? Emotions? Weaknesses? He himself was not certain about it, but it did not matter anymore, for the deed was done and there was no turning back. - "See Kardia, he worries about you."

The general had been deep in thought and failed to take note of Rhadamnthys' death, the only thing that was actually being pondered in his mind was how his weak side was... pathetic.

Kardia was taken out of his musings when Dégel had him in his lap, with that particular expression he would make when he was thinking about what to do. Kardia could very well have heard millions of ideas passing through the wizard's mind at the moment and he seemed more and more desperate. The general wanted to do something, but knew he couldn't. When finally it all seemed as if Dégel would do nothing, the wizard did just the contrary and grabbed a hold of Kardia's torso, as if hugging him tightly, supporting their weight and hissing in pain.

The blue haired man felt the forest's atmosphere cool down, the fires burn out and small snowflakes falling all around them. The stillness of the forest was frightening and a strange, cold, blue light surrounded both Kardia and Dégel. As the loved one held his past self tightly, Kardia felt a bit jealous, although he knew it was himself being held so carefully by the wounded man. –'It's official, my mind is now utterly and completely fucked up… For a while now I suppose.' – He continued to watch the loving scene, trying hard not to believe in what he saw. – 'Asmita said it himself, this is his world. He can do whatever here! But hell…' – His eyes didn't blink; the movie before him too good to be true, and he allowed himself a moment of sincerity. –'I wish I could have died like this… I wouldn't regret a thing; having Dégel hug me like that is more than enough.' - Dégel's tired and desperate voice broke through the silence around them, though it was but a whisper.

-_ "I have to confess I'm not very good with emotions… I have never been…" _– On a completely different line of thoughts, Kardia felt pathetic seeing himself almost begging for breath, but a warm feeling took over his chest and a strange sensation flooded his stomach, as if a thousand butterflies were there.

- _"I never expected love and, in my ignorance, I never wanted it… I thought what we had before all this was enough, but…"_

Saying that Kardia was shocked was a euphemism, since he was almost thrown back by surprise. - 'Dégel saying he was ignorant? Talking about love? Holding me tightly? It seems like those dreams where... Wait.' - The general turned abruptly to Asmita. - "Get me out of here Asmita! I've seen enough!"

-"I refuse." - He also didn't stop the time, which made Kardia look back and forth from Dégel and himself to Asmita, furious and, probably for the first time in his life, hopeless. He didn't want to hear those words, they weren't real. Kardia was already too embedded his own lies to be able to face an inevitable truth. If he were to be alone, then he wouldn't need to hear those things! Grabbing Asmita's tunic once again, he lifted the blond from the ground, shaking him while yelling; threatening the other man to take him out of there, but the other was resolute. - "You're missing the most important part."

Kardia followed Asmita's stare and his shocked eyes saw his dear Dégel hug him tighter and whisper in his ear sweet words. - _"I need you to know that I deeply… care for you and that you… you are the only one… that completes…" _- 'No, please don't say it Dégel...'

-"..._m-_me_._" - It seemed so real in his heart... As if it really happened! He even felt a shiver run down his spine and his ears suddenly became very warm. But it couldn't be true and when he knew something wasn't true, then it wasn't true because it really wasn't!

He saw how Dégel cooled him down and long minutes passed in silence before a stumbling Asmita rushed to them and tried to deprive Dégel of Kardia. It wasn't long before it all turned black around them, returning to that space where gravity and matter apparently did not exist. - "That wasn't true."

-"It was." - Asmita calmly answered, closing his eyes once again. The pain in his chest he had been feeling before was stronger now, Kardia's breath almost ragged. - "No it wasn't."

-"What you saw belonged to both mine and Dégel's memory! I will not permit you to doubt them too! After all, you can't even believe in what your heart feels anymore."

-"Now, wait just a minute! Ugh!" - Kardia's chest seemed as if it had been pierced by an arrow as he took a few steps backwards, holding a scream of pain in his throat. - "And to prove it to you, you will wake up now. I am truly sorry that you must do so with one of those strange fits that fatal orb gave you, but there is no other way for you to see how it is all true."

-"B-bas...t-ard!"

Kardia's body began to shake, sending jolts of pain throughout his skin. Trying his best to remain standing, Kardia suddenly felt a blessed cold wash through him and he woke up.

* * *

Dégel had dozed off holding Kardia and woke up when he began tossing and whispering incoherent words such as 'No' and 'lies'. He stayed there, watching him sleep, a frown adorning his lovely face and thinking about what might have been disturbing the blue haired man's sleep. Watching the loved one toss and turn slightly made him want to hug his scorpion and freeze his cares away, but he knew he couldn't. –'I wish I could though… How can I prove to you I do not want anyone else but you?' – How he wished he hadn't been so blind! Kardia, to him, had always been different; the general had been before Unity in so many situations… Then why did he fail to see? Why did he build barrier after barrier around his already frozen heart, closing himself off behind those wretched books? The wizard blamed himself deeply, some days not being able to even look at his reflection.

He saw the small path of red down Kardia's chin and instinctively licked his thumb, glistening saliva covering the finger. He rubbed the blood trail clean and, as he did so, he allowed himself to caress the other's cheek slowly and gently. Suddenly, the wizard felt the other's body start to slowly heat up and, without taking further notice, Dégel hurriedly sat up, still holding him close and cooled the other down, feeling his heart beating fast and praying that he was able to save him.

As soon as Kardia's body cooled down, his lids lazily opened, and the first thought that entered his brain was: - 'Why is there green pasta in front of me?'. But, as reality slowly took over him, he realized it was not pasta, but beautiful, smooth, teal coloured locks as he found his arms mysteriously around the waist of a smaller man and that his body was being pressed against a solid warmth. He didn't want to think about who it was because he already knew and he inwardly wished that Dégel wouldn't realize he had woken up.

- "Kardia?" - So much for wishes... The other male parted and faced Kardia with worried eyes.

- "Are you alright?" - The general was also slowly realizing the position they were in and he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, a certain area in particular being extremely bothersome.

- "Yeah! Uhm..." - It felt most pleasant to be like this with the teal haired beauty, both sitting in bed, embracing each other, almost as if they had just... - 'Stop thinking along those lines and let go already! You don't feel nothing for him and he doesn't return those feelings! So let GO!' - His heart ached when he saw the brief pained expression that crossed Dégel face, but if he didn't let go, his body would do something he would like, but the wizard certainly wouldn't. And that was bad. Very bad.

Dégel copied his movement and got out of bed, walking to the shards of broken glass strewn all over the floor and started picking them up, occasionally cut by the transparent knives. What hurt him the most was that Kardia didn't seem so keen on his 'love' feelings. Had it been just a way to get him into bed? Had it been only a crush, a stupid infatuation caused by whatever came to Kardia's mind? –'It does make some sense, I cannot ignore that…' – He just wanted to dig a hole after that and escape from the entire world! Had he really been that stupid to believe Kardia's words? Had he been wrong by going after the damned general? Dégel continued to let depressing theories form in his mind, letting the sharp shards cut him so as to replace the ache in his chest by the one in his hands. Although his heart couldn't bleed, his hands did an excellent job at replacing it. The blood pool that was beginning to form in his hand made him forget about the heavy feeling that didn't allow him to breathe properly.

- "Oi! You'll get hurt, idiot!"

Kardia watched as the wizard was cut, again and again, but he couldn't do anything about it. - 'Damn this stupid and pathetic body! Damn this stupid and pathetic spell! DAMN YOU RHADAMTNHYS! I'd kill you all over again you bastard!' - His body wouldn't budge, for it burned him every time he moved and parting from Dégel's embrace had not only weighed on his chest but had also sent a jolt of unwanted pain through his arms. Worried about Dégel, he repeated himself when he saw the blood dropping onto the floor. - "Hey! Are you listening? You're getting hurt!"

Dégel turned to Kardia, his apathetic look disguising his true emotions. - "Thank you Kardia, yes I heard you perfectly well. Now, if you'll excuse me..." - The wizard left the room, droplets of blood following him and Kardia growled in frustration. - 'Great, now he's treating me like some sort of stranger...' - Falling against the mattress, he tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept him up. – 'What the hell was that reaction anyway? He got all heartbroken just because I pushed away first? And what about all those times I was able to give him a hug and three seconds later he'd be all like 'I got to attend to my duties' and shit? I wasn't heartbroken or anything!' – He knew it wasn't true, but his pride didn't allow him any more thoughts concerning the matter 'Kardia hurt like every other human too, damn you'.

-'God damnit! Why do I care? Why does HE care? Argh, I don't understand this and I don't like not understanding… Why did he come anyway? He wasn't needed! I'm sure it was just an order from the king because Asmita kept complaining about me! He wagged his tail over here and voila! He's just doing his job!' – He painfully lifted his arms to his face, hiding it and pinched the bridge of his nose because of a headache that was developing in place of a heartache that he was not supposed to have. Giving a low growl, he started to muse out loud, so as to be able to fully convince himself, his heart shattering at every single word proffered.

-"_Me_. I'm the duty, the obligation. Yeah, that's right; I'm just a… a _job_. Keep that in mind you idiot, instead of making up silly thoughts about Dégel liking you back. That will never, ever, _ever_ happen." – His voice was low and bitter, his lies taking the best of him and he felt very tired. Long minutes passed and his eyes started to feel very heavy and he slowly fell asleep, his last thought before he ran to the land of dreams being – 'Job? Don't you dare let it be true…'

* * *

Dégel crossed the living room, and went to the kitchen, dropping the glasses somewhere safe and dipped his hands in the barrel of water, red staining the crystalline liquid. His head started to hurt and he reached for any kind of clean cloth they had and bandaged his hands. Sighing deeply, he returned to the living room and sat on one of the chairs, staring at the void. Since he had nothing more to do and he did not want to be near Kardia at the moment, he decided to start thinking about what he would write on the report about their mission.

-'Why am I reacting this way? It is not as if he pledged his undying love for me and I was the one who abandoned him in the first place, so why should I feel hurt by his actions? I am being too irrational for my own good. I am sure he forgot about me already, is moving on and found it weird that we were cuddling...' - He crossed his arms, leaning them on the table and, in a moment of weakness, he let his head rest on his upper arms, trying to think hard about nothing. But it was difficult and the simple thought 'I ruined everything' kept coming to his mind. –'How can a single thought, a simple action make it so hard to breathe?' – He wondered.

His hands burnt beneath the cloth that was slowly turning slightly red, but it wasn't a pain big enough to make him forget. Maybe if he had let the shards cut him deeper, harder… If they had carved themselves into his flesh, as if wanting to drink his blood, the pain tugging at his chest would cease. However, deep down, he knew it wouldn't help at all and probably only make things worse.

Asmita entered the room and sat opposite Dégel, his closed eyelids appearing to read the wizard, who started to feel watched and disturbed. Lifting his head, he faced the blind man. - "Yes, Asmita? Do you need anything?"

-"You two may be good at fighting, proposing strategies and whatnot, but when it comes to within," - The blond placed one of his hands on Dégel's chest, making the other one a bit surprised at the direct action. - "you both, how should I say it, are horrible. Children would be ashamed if they knew." - The wizard felt insulted, but the part on his brain that was rational and impartial agreed with the harsh words. He had to admit, he had never been good with things related to the heart.

- "You have everything you need, nevertheless you act as if you were born in a prison! And, to make things worse, you both are doing a good job at building it around you." - Dégel looked down, like a child that is being scolded. Asmita's voice was calm, like usual, but confident and unwavering. - "Stop resisting and be true to yourself, just for once."

TBC…

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

**SiningStar:** AND HERE IS CHAPTER 4 :D! TA NA NA NAN! What did you think :3? I hope you liked it because this chapter gave me a lot of work and headaches XDDD (well, not literally a lot of headaches, but you know the drill xD). I hope you like this new chapter and be eager for the last and fifth chapter because it will bring a very pleasant surprise XD. Although I'm still not sure as to how I'm gonna do that XDDD. Oh, and please, do hear the music Dégel sung. Its name is 'Haja o que Houver' and the translation you read was done by yours truly, moi XD. So, if you want to post it somewhere or use, do ask permission and give credit :).

Thank you Itifal-san for reviewing ^^. I think your question was answered on the first few paragraphs, no xD? We thank you also, for your constructive review, we really mean it. We're very happy that you concern yourself with the story and we promise we'll work harder from now on, so that other mistakes won't be there next time ^^. We would also like to say that we disagree on a few things, but please continue to send your opinion ^^. We'll work harder for you, Itifal-san, and for the rest of our beloved readers ^^.

Thank you BearCherry, Cardia-XIII and Asrial for faving/subscribing ^^!

PLEASE REVIEW :D!

**Meow-Chan:** I very much look forward to chapter 5 because it is promised to be a great one from my experience of reading and beta-ing chapter 4. Yes, I think that will do...


End file.
